What happens at Camp Rock
by XxAnime159xX
Summary: Shun and Dan are from the hotest boyband alive; THE BRAWLERS. Alice and Runo, regular teenage girls, lovers of music. What happens when their two worlds collide? And whats with Hydron, Klaus, Mylene and their crazy obsessions?. Read and find out cuz there's bound to be romance, drama and all sorts of trouble in the "land". (sorry I'm terrible at summaries but please read)
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey guys, my name is Sheya Mckell and this is my first fanfic ever. I'm so excited *SCREAM! I'm like totally excited I'm about to blow my head off.

Shun: just get on with it

Me: hold your horses hot shot.

Shun: whatever *rolls eyes*

Me: *mumbles under breath* hater. Anyway I'm really bad at summaries so please enjoy

Alice: what about the disclaimer?

Dan: she totally forgot

Me: did not!

Dan: did too!

Me: did not! And I can prove it. *types into keyboard* here are the pairings DanxRuno, ShunxAlice, BillyxJulie, JoexChan, AcexMira, RenxFabia. And here's the disclaimer

Alice: can I do it?

Me: Sure

Disclaimer: Sheya Mckell doesn't own bakugan or anything bakugan related. She only owns the plot and the laptop from which she types this in. Also all songs used in this story are solefully and rightfully the musician's.

Me: thanks Alice. Ok here goes

 **CHAPTER 1: The Question**

 **NO-ONE'S P.O.V**

"Hey Alice! " , Runo called, "the Brawlers are up!"

"Coming! " , her bestie called back as she dumped my laundry on her room floor, ran down the stairs and hopped on the sofa in front of the T.V.

"He's as cute as ever!", Alice squealed as she watched him strum his guitar, having that *I-don't-care* faint smile look on his face. It was just so- so- *sigh* no words. She just couldn't explain it.

"Earth to Alice", Runo snapped her fingers in her face bringing her back to the present. Alice smiled a little and hit her with a throw pillow. "C'mon let's watch as Shun dazzles you the more", she jeered playfully putting on a lovey-dovey face.

" _...and we danced all night to the best song ever, we know every line and now I can't forget her..._ ", was what Shun and Dan sang. _**(A/N: hey guys, um just so you'd know this is Best Song ever proudly owned by One Direction. All or most of the songs or instrumentals used in this story belong to the characters in this fanfic. You'll understand as we go on. For now, enjoy).**_

"God, his voice is just so amazing", Alice gushed out.

"I know right where on earth did he come from", Runo muttered as Billy Gilbert went crazy with the drums.

"Um I was talking about Shun, Hello"

"Um I was talking about Billy, Hello", Runo rolled her eyes playfully, "So your granddad yes?", she asked getting serious.

Alice shook my head in the negative

"Alice!", she whined in frustration.

"I just don't know how to", the red-haired sighed "I mean it's like one minute I want to ask him and next minute to just say it is a problem"

"You know it begins tomorrow, right?"

"I know, I just chicken out", she muttered. Turning back to the T.V, she yelled "Awww c'mon"

"It's over already", Runo frowned as she picked up the popcorn from her shirt and ate it

"Ewwww! Gross! Runo!", Alice pouted playfully

"Hey what", she raised her hand defensively. It's only gross if it's on the floor.

She just had to laugh at that. She ALWAYS had an excuse for doing crazy things. "Yeah", she laughed "of course it is".

"So aren't you going to ask me now? ", came a voice behind them.

 **Runo's P.O.V**

"So aren't you going to ask me now?", came a voice behind us. We turned around aburtedly.

"Grandfather?!", Alice exclaimed. "You're early today,".

"Yes I am, am I not? Hello little Misaki," he said to me.

"Good afternoon, Grandpa Michael! How was your day? Splendid as usual"

"More like terrific,", he said as I collected a briefcase from his hand and Alice did the same for his other hand. "Now turning my attention back to you young lady," he said to Alice.

"This a very small house and I don't mean in the terms of size," he paused, "so it's really easy to know what secrets lay about. You really should have told me, Alice."

"Well it's not that she didn't want to tell you," I jumped in. "She was just afraid of leaving you alone, and also from the fact of chickening out."

"Well just so you'd know, I had decided to let you go since you are old enough to take care of yourself and seeing as this has been your dream for a really long time, I will do nothing to interrupt it"

"Are you for real grand-father?" she exclaimed. "Please don't pull my leg"

"Wait you don't want to go, I get it if you don't cuz-"

"No! No! I do want to", Alice squealed as she jumped into her grand-father's arms.

"Yay, it's a group hug," I joked as I joined in the hug.

 **Alice's P.O.V**

I was so happy that I jumped and hugged him.

"Yay, it's a group hug, " Runo commented joining in the hug.

"Um aren't you then supposed to be packing, aren't you supposed to leave like tomorrow or something?"

"How did you-," I began.

"It's a small house," he repeated again as he ascended up the stairs. I looked at Runo who also had the same the same expression as mine; confusion.

"How did he-", I began.

"Sister, I have no idea," Runo said in a black American voice.

"What are we doing here we gotta go pack," I said as I picked up the brief case I had dumped earlier when I had jumped on my grand-father.

"You mean YOU gotta go pack," Runo said as she followed suit.

Me: sorry this is so short but it's all I could find in my scrapbook at the moment and I just finished watching Camp Rock, the first one so I put them all together and this is what happened. Anyways please tell me what you think by hitting the button below. Till next time.

Julie: Yeah by guys.

Me: Julie you are so going to heaven because of that.


	2. FIRST INTRODUCTION

**Me: Hey guys I'm back. Oh and thank you for being my first reviewer. I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time, I feel as if I'm such a terrible person**

 **Dan: You definitely should.**

 **Me: *shrieks and falls from the chair* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

 **Dan: *walks back to my bed and jumps on it***

 **Me: Hey! I just made that!**

 **Dan: *shrugs* Too bad. BTW your readers are waiting and what are you doing on the floor?**

 **Me: I'm going to forgive you and not kill you due to my merciful and mature nature and besides *smirking* that's Runo's job.**

 **Dan: *sweatdrops* um can we please save that for later**

 **Me: Of course sweetheart. And since you're the only one here seeing as I don't know where the others have gone to, you'll have to do the disclaimer.**

 **Dan: Sheya Mckell does not own bakugan and/or anything bakugan related. Ya happy?**

 **Me: Oh no, no, no, Dan, sweetheart, I'm beyond ecstatic**.

 **CHAPTER 2: FIRST INTRODUCTION**

 **Runo's P.O.V**

"I can't believe we're finally here!," I squealed

"Since when did you start squealing?," Alice asked

"Ever since I started", I said

"Seriously?", Tigrerra rolled her eyes. I think.

"Yeah I'm not kidding", I squeaked as I grabbed my jacket and wrapped it around my waist

"I need the bathroom.", I said.

"ASAP!", we said at the same time.

Picking up our bags, we made our way to what read the ladies room. From everything I'd noticed, it was like everything was made from wood. All the cabins, the buildings, the chairs, everything was practically wood. But it's a camp right? I mean everything is supposed to look um woody?

"Why's everything made of wood?", Tigrerra asked as if she read my mind.

"I guess its supposed to be a camp so-", I muttered breaking my sentence.

"I guess this is it", Alice muttered as she pushed open the door. There was no one. It was all so quiet and calm and huge. If I could estimate without counting at the time, there would have been 8-10 toilets. Whoa! Hold up. If there are this many, what about our cabins, are there toilets in it too?

"I guess we're the only ones here", Alice muttered as she opened my bag rummaged through it and found some.

"I'm gonna have to disagree", came a voice. Alice and I turned to the right. "Hey I'm Chan-lee but please call m Chan", the girl said. "My name's Runo", I put out my hand, "nice to meet you. This is Tigrerra", I said putting out Tigrerra who popped up and floated into the air.

"Nice to meet you", Tigrerra said.

"You too", she smiled "and you are?"

"Alice. I'm Alice. And this is Hydranoid. It's really great to meet you"

"Same here," Then she began muttering "Runo, Alice, Runo, Alice, Runo, Alice, hold on a sec- you're Alice Gehabich and Runo Misaki. You're the new campers in our cabin!", she exclaimed. "This is so cool", she gushed. "C'mon, I'll take you our cabin. Julie is so gonna be excited"

"Um please just give me a minute. I've got a little girl problem to take care of", I said hoping she'd catch on.

"Of course!, No problem", she said.

 **Alice's P.O.V**

"Of course no problem", she said. Then turning to me she asked "so, you play the violin?"

"Yeah I do", I exclaimed "how'd you know?"

"Well, you look like someone whose into strings, you've got an "I-LOVE-VIOLINS" t-shirt on and also you've got a violin case"

"Wow it is that obvious", I laughed. "So who's Julie?"

"She's the greatest friend in the world", she smiled "except from the fact that she can be totally crazy if she doesn't apply make-up".

"Wow! That sounds just like Runo", I called out deliberately for her to hear. "Only hers is an actual addiction to food".

"I heard that!".

"You guys are funny", Chan laughed. That's when Runo came out with a new pair of bump shorts.

"Wow you've got really great legs", Chan commented

"Thanks I guess", Runo blushed.

"C'mon let's go. Let me help you guys with that", Chan offered as she picked up my suitcase and Runo's guitar case.

"You guys are really going to love it here", she said as we walked back into the main camp area.

"Yeah I totally hope so", I muttered under my breath.

"BTW, who else is in our cabin,?" I asked.

"I think two more", she said.

 **Me: that's it for today guys. I know its kind short but it's all I go, I mean how can I put up a long chapter when I've got 7 minutes before I got to school so,… Yeah, I know it's a Sunday, but we've got this "Say NO to Breast Cancer" walk and I'm supposed to interview some people and report on it, seeing that I'm a member of Press Club. And then there's church. We've got this program so…. Please don't hate me. Please, don't forget to review and give me ideas for the next chapter which I will use cuz they are awesome.**

 **Dan: yeah right *rolls his eyes***

 **Me: OMG I think I just heard Runo.**

 **Dan: *sweatdrops* I think I'm gonna get some water.**

 **Me: he he he.*laughing maniacally*. Till next time. Still love you all.**


	3. THE DECISION

**Me: sup guys I'm back. If your happy to see me please read the next chapter and enjoy.**

 **Shun: you are such a terrible hostess. You didn't even bother to ask why we weren't here last time.**

 **Me: duh of course I did. Dan said you guys went to the Bahamas. So tell me, did anyone actually see Alice in a bikini.**

 **Alice: Sheya!*moaning***

 **Me: fine, forget I said anything. So did you bring souvenirs?**

 **Mauroucho: yeah we did but we left them at my place.**

 **Fabia: um Sheya your readers are waiting.**

 **Sheya: oh yeah thanks. Anyways here's the next chapter. Fabia can you please do the disclaimer?**

 **Fabia: sure**

 **Disclaimer: Sheya Mckell does not own bakugan and anything else related to it. Just this plot and OCs.**

 **Fabia: how's that?**

 **Me: no one could have done it better**

Shun's P.O.V

"Thank you!", Dan called out to our screaming fans of about 20000. "Thank you and have a good night.".

We walked backstage and the usual pampering began.

"That was another great show boys", my mum, our manager said as she hugged us all.

"Can't breathe", I gasped out. Someone came over and took my guitar from my hand.

"My bad", she smiled as she let us go. "Anyway guess who's here to see you guys."

"Hello, my awesome lil' rockers!", I heard a familiar voice behind us.

"Hey Barodus whattup?", Billy said as he pumped fists with him.

 _ **(A/N: hey guys I really sorry if this will tick you off but let's me just point out some stuff. Shun's mum Shiori Kazami is alive and *hesitation* Barodus is her brother. Please don't hate me)**_

"Hey uncle B", I said smiling as I hugged my uncle who I hadn't seen in as years ever since our music career began.

"Hey kiddo.", he said hugging back. "By the way, where's Daniel?"

We all looked around and saw Dan stuffing his face with pop corn.

"Hey Danny boy", he called.

"Hey Barodus sup?", he said strolling over and and hugging my uncle.

"Hey Shun there's someone else here to see you", my mum said and before I could say anything, something dropped on me like a sack of rice.

"SHUN!SHUN!SHUN!SHUN!SHUN!", I heard my little 7 year old cousin yell on top of me.

(A/N: hey guys another huge shocker right. I know. Can you remember the blue haired sky dragon slayer in Fairy Tail?...)

"Hey Wendy", I smiled. "How are you? How long has it been? 3 years?"

"Yep so tell me have you met someone?", she asked as she stood up and helped me up.

"Shun's always been perpetually single", Dan said as an attendant helped him to slip on his jacket.

"You're single too Dan", I said.

"Talk of the pot calling the kettle black",Wendy said as she hugged Dan and Billy.

"Yeah yeah", he rolled his eyes.

"We're all still single", Billy said as he hugged Wendy back."But there's this bakugan Shun got from a fan of his-"

"Shut it", I said seething and blushing at the same time.

"Ohh I wanna see", Wendy squealed.

"Fine", I mummured. I put my hand in my pocket and brought out a green bakugan.

"Wendy, this is Skyress, Skyress this is Wendy, the one I told you about".

"Hello Wendy", Skyress said floating from my hand to Wendy's. "This is a real honour".

"OMG", Wendy squealed. "You're perfect. And it is an honour to meet a Ventus bakugan. So who gave you to Shun?"

Here it goes.

"Sorry young one but that is an information I was told not to give out," Skyress said. "But-"

"But what?", Wendy said holing Skyress really close to her face.

"Tell you later",Skyress smirked. I think.

"How come our conversation never went like that?", I asked as Wendy handed her back to me.

"No reason at all", she shrugged. I think. Again.

I turned around, mum and uncle B were talking about something and they looked serious about it.

"Hey guys when we're done autographing, let's go out for Chinese.", I said picking up Wendy and holding her up.

"Yay Chinese!", she squealed.

"Alright sushi", Dan said.

"That's actually Japanese", Wendy corrected.

Dan's P.O.V

"That's actually Japanese".

"I knew that", I argued playfully.

"Autographs are in 2 minutes", an attendant came over and told us. "Hey Wendy, long time no see,".

"Hey Kerri!", Wendy exclaimed. "Uncle B couldn't wait to see you again". Kerri is like family. Well, a very distant relation. So practically she is family.

"Of course he couldn't", Kerri said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Kerri." I said. "Hey Wendy, can you hang out with Kerri till we get back?"

"Sure", she said as she held out her hands towards Kerri.

"Let's go play with Shun's make-up."

"Its not make-up", I pouted playfully.

"Whatevs", they both said.

"Let's get this over with" I muttered.

 **Dan's P.O.V**

"Let's get this over with". Shun muttered.

"Yeah, the earlier the better", I said running my hand through my hair.

 _ **3 HOURS LATER**_

"Alright ladies time's up!", Ray, our really cool "bodyguard" said to the line of ladies still waiting.

"Thanks men", I muttered under my breath.

Somehow Shun always got more girls than Billy and I but he always managed to finish autographing before we did.

"Awww but we just started"

Was she kidding?! No seriously, it's been like 3 hours.

"Awww c'mon"

"No fair"

Yeah, sorry babe. Life's not fair and we're not either.

"Dan didn't get to see my poster of me and him together".

Now this reminds me of a very familiar song. Got it. It goes like _"we are never ever ever getting back together"_ , only this time it's more _"we will never ever ever ever get together"_

Billy and Shun sniggered and I kicked their legs under the table.

"Sorry ladies. Next time." Ray said. It took about 10 minutes to get them out of there. "Well, I'm glad that's over", Billy announced as we got up and entered the main building.

"Well,I'm glad to see you guys", Wendy said as she threw up a red ball, which was actually Drago, my bakugan.

"You know, I'm starting to like her more than you once more, Dan", Drago said sacastically.

"Wow I'm glad", I retorted rolling his eyes playfully.

"You know the autographing isn't all you've got this night,", Kerri said as she caught Drago in mid-air and handed him over to me.

"I need a bath", he said.

"Sorry bro but you ain't gonna get it".

"Loser"

"Hater"

"You guys are like tuna and peanut butter. You're so different yet you're still like, best buds", Wendy said. "How's that possible?"

"Well, I don't know", I shrugged as I placed him on my shoulder.

"Well I do. I'm the only bakugan in this world that contend with his stupidity".

Everyone including me had a nice laugh at that.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Anyways guys well, you've got stuff you've got to attend to and by that I mean boy band stuff. Like focusing on your new album that's due in 6 months", Kerri said. "But keeping that aside you've got some postcards you've got to take a look at."

"Aww c'mon", I moaned.

'That means no Chinese", Billy groaned.

"Can't we just do them when we get back", shun asked as he took of his black jacket and replaced it with a dark green one.

"I can give you 2, 3 hours. That's it, nothing more", she said looking at the schedule board in her hand.

"Did we ever tell you how much we love you?" Billy said as he put his hand over her shoulder.

"Yes, yes you have every time you guys want to do something crazy and I have to cover for you", she smiled as she ruffled Billy's hair then put his baseball face cap on.

"But is there a catch?", Wendy asked.

"Of course not sweetie", she said. "I'm as nice as cool ice in Antarctica."

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's get some chinese!" I whooped.

 _ **Few Minutes Later**_

"This is totally awesome!", Wendy squealed as as she played with her chopsticks, clicking them together. "We haven't done this in like, forever".

"Truer words were never spoken", Billy nodded.

"You know we should do this more often, ya know", I said as I stuffed my face with dumplings.

"Dude, slow down, you're gonna choke", Shun cautioned."The food is not going anywhere.".

"To him it is", Drago just had to kill my vibe.

"Still not funny Drago"

"Yeah? Then why are they laughing"

"Hey guys I was just thinking", Shun said as he put down his chopsticks about we think of a title for our album".

"Well this album's supposed to be about us having fun," Billy said as he adjusted his hat as some girls walked by.

"I know so I was thinking you need some inspiration", came a voice.

We all looked up and shifted uncomfortably.

"W-what are you doing here?", Billy stammered.

"It's not a crime to hang out with you guys is there?", Barodus said as he took a seat beside him. "So what are we having" he said as he collected my chopsticks and dug into my noodles.

"Hey!", I protested jokingly.

"Anyway you said this year's album is supposed to be about fun", he paused. "So I've discussed with your mum and manager and she said you guys should come to the camp I've been ".

"Are you serious?",Billy asked.

"Well he doesn't look like he's kidding, right?", Wendy said.

"I don't know", Shun said. "When we take a break from all this, its actually to cool our heads and get away from our fans,".

"Oh I know. So just think of how much fans you'd avoid. Well out of 100%, you'd avoid 95% but you'd have time to think of how and what the new album's going to actually tell the world.", Barodus smiled.

"Well, you do have a point

 **So that's it for today guys. I know you're probably wondering what's going to happen. Well, all I can say is;**

 **1\. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me if this chapter is cool or not.**

 **Read, Rate and Review.**

 **2\. This is to everyone reading the plot even after so many days, months or years since its been published. I'm a really friendly person and I don't care how old you are (except you're 40 and above, you're old. Really old. No offence, he he), let's be friends on face book or you can talk to me through my gmail account, SheyaMckell or also on my fanfic account, Sheya Mckell. I'm a really nice person and I'd like for us to be friends.**

 **3\. Also I don't know how often I'll be updating but if we can become friends on facebook, I'll let you know when next I'll be updating.**

 **Lots of XOXO**

 **Sheya;)**


	4. Further Introduction and Opening Ceremon

**Me: what's up people, Sheya's back. By now everybody knows that's me...**

 **Alice: isn't that the parody of Blank Space. You know original done by Taylor Swift, parody done by Bart Baker.**

 **Me: yep**

 **Runo: *sly's brow* then why did you copy him?**

 **Me: *clearly pissed* SAY WHAT!**

 **Runo: nothing, he he.**

 **Shun: will you stop kidding around! You've got readers waiting.**

 **Me: *scratches head* he he, my bad. Anyways thanks for the amazing reviews and suggestions. And I promise to use them a lot. So here's the disclaimer. Now who'll do that? Oh yeah Runo! Runo, do the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Sheya Mckell doesn't own anything that bakugan in this story. She owns just the plot and the OCs.**

 **CHAPTER 4: Further Introductions and Opening Ceremony**

 **Shun's P.O.V**

As soon as we stepped out of our limo, some busy body had to go like, "Oh My God, It's the Brawlers!", and everyone or should I say every girl just had to invade my personal space to get an autograph. As usual, Dan seemed to be enjoying it as usual. Billy was just trying to keep his baseball cap on as much as he could. That's when he jumped in.

"Sorry ladies", Uncle B said. "How about you let them settle in then bug them later. Awesome deal, ain't it?"

As soon as we got away from there, we made our way into our new crib.

"Welcome to Camp Rock", he said as he pushed open the door. Three words escaped our mouths.

"This-", Billy began.

"Is-", Dan added.

"Awesome!" I completed it.

"I know right?" Wendy said as she pulled us inside.

"So where do you sleep?" Billy asked Uncle B.

"In the coolest cabin of course", he smirked.

"You don't say", Drago whistled as he hovered in the air.

"Anyways guys refresh yourself then head down to the platform, we'll be having **Opening Ceremony** soon so...," Uncle B said breaking his speech as he stepped out of the cabin.

"Dibs on the bigger bed," Dan said as he jumped into one of them. I rolled my eyes and sighed. What a moron!

"I could get used to this", Skyress said as she hovered of my shoulder.

"Dan, take off your shoes," Wendy jumped on the poor guy. "You're ruining Shun's bed,"

"Hey what gives," Dan exclaimed. "How come Mr. Hot-Shot gets the biggest bed?" he complained, desperately trying to get Wendy off him.

I put my bag down and took off my jacket.

"Hey Wendy, where do Klaus and Hydron stay?" Billy asked plopping down on a bed.

"Seriously, dude?" I asked with clear look of annoyance on my face.

"Why'd you have to bring them up?" Dan asks also having the same pissed off look on his face.

"Well, since I'm not in the mood to talk about our annoying dumb cousins," Wendy said, referring to me and her, "How about I tell you later?"

"Sounds good"

"Yeah"

"I agree"

"Okay," she squealed, "so you guys get ready and I'm gonna go help Selena and Keith with the preparations" and with that she flew out the door.

"I dibs on the shower," Dan said but unfortunately for him I got to the door first.

"Sorry bro, you snooze, you lose," smirked before closing the door in his face.

 **Dan's P.O.V**

"Sorry bro you snooze you lose,"

"Are ya kidding me?" I yelled.

"C'mon man, let's unpack," Billy said as he patted my back.

"Fine man," I sighed. We spent the next 15 minutes unpacking our stuff.

"When did unpacking stuff become so hard?" I whined.

"Ever since you began being lazy," said Cycloid, Billy's bakugan as he popped out of Billy's jacket.

"You've been sleeping all day and now you wake up you want to continue Drago's job of bringing me down?" I sighed. "Can this day get any worse?" I sighed in frustration.

"Sorry bro, but it's like they've been created to tell you how useless you actually are in this life," Shun said as he exited the bathroom.

"Dude what took you so long?" Billy asked as he finally took off his cap.

"We need to hurry," Shun said deliberately ignoring the question. "Uncle B will flip if we're late"

"Not without taking a shower first" I said as I stood up.

"ARE YA KIDDING ME?!" I yelled as the bathroom door closed behind Billy.

 _ **Meanwhile…not knowing the situation of things…**_

 **Runo's P.O.V**

"So this is our cabin?" Alice asked as we looked at the log house in front of us.

"It's so rad." I said in awe.

"Well, if you'd been paying attention, you would have noticed that all the cabins are the same," Tigrerra said causing all of us to laugh.

"So," Chan said as she climbed up the steps "welcome to your new home."

She opened a door to reveal a girl going crazy on the phone.

"Please Dad…C'mon… it wasn't my fault…I know it's a long way but…You will…" her voice changed to one of excitement.

"Welcome back, Chan," came a voice.

"Thanks Fourtress," she said walking over to a bakugan on a table top.

"Guys meet Fourtress, Fourtress these are Runo, Alice, Hydranoid and Tigrerra"

"Hi nice to meet you," I smiled at the bakugan

"Likewise," he replied as he hovered in the air. "Actually, to meet all of you especially a Darkus and Haos."

"It's also an honor to meet a Pyrus," Tigrerra beamed

Í am so sorry about that," the silver-haired girl said as she walked towards us with a bakugan on her shoulder. "I'm Julie, you must be the new girls."

"I'm Alice, and this here is Hydranoid" Alice said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Hydranoid said.

"You too," she smiled, then turning to me she said, "then you must be Runo"

"Yep" I smiled. "And this is Tigrerra"

"Nice to meet you. This is Gorem," she said referring to the bakugan on her shoulder.

"OMG,' Alice exclaimed, "It's a Subterra."

"Yeah he is"

"Pleasure meeting you all", he said.

"Now it's two more left," Fourtress said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"We're supposed to be six as in six people to one cabin," Chan explained.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense", I said causing all of us to laugh.

"Hey", Julie exclaimed as she looked at her wristwatch, " **OC** 's going to start in less than 10 minutes'"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tigrerra asked.

 **Alice's P.O.V**

"This is so awesome," I gushed as I looked at the huge platform. People were all around chatting and stuff, exchanging pleasantries and all.

"This is totally mega-awesome," Runo added.

"Hey guys come over here" Julie called. "I want to introduce you to some people".

We walked towards a group of guys.

"Hey guys," Julie said smiling.

"Hey Julie whattup?" a guy with silver grayish hair said as he twirled some drumsticks in his hand. **(A/N; just so you'd know, I mean actual drumsticks and not chicken drumsticks)**.

"Hey Ren, hey Ace, Joe don't just sit there and pretend you didn't see me"

"Hey, Julie," the girly-looking brunette said. "Hey, Chan"

"Uh um hey uh Joe," she stammered looking at her feet.

"So, who are the ladies?" Joe said.

"Oh yeah, guys these are our new campers, this is Alice" Julie pulled me forward.

"Hi nice to meet you," I said, as I shook their hands.

"You have a Darkus," Ren said. "like Ace's and mine."

"This is Hydranoid," I said as I picked him off my shoulder.

"Pleasure to meet you all" he said.

"Our bakugans are a little busy at the moment, so you won't be able to see them," Joe apologized.

"It's okay," Runo smiled.

"And," Julie continued, "this is Runo and she has a Haos.

"This is Tigrerra," she said as she picked Tigrerra off her shoulder.

"Pleased to meet you,"

"You too," Ace said. "Hey have you guys heard, the Brawlers are here,"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Julie squealed as she jumped up and down in utter excitement.

"Hey Alice you're not squealing?" Runo nudged me.

"Shut it," I smiled at her.

After some failed attempts to bring Julie back to sanity, Ace finally said, "Dudes, it's Billy Gilbert"

"Where?!" she exclaimed frantically. "Ace, I'm gonna get you for this," she yelled at the mint haired boy.

Suddenly a limo rolled in.

"Oh hell no," Ace muttered.

"What's wrong?" Runo asked.

"She's what's wrong" Julie frowned as a blunette stepped out of the car with two others following her.

"Who's that?" Hydranoid asked.

"Someone who defines the term _Bad News_ ," Chan folded her arms in annoyance.

"Hey guys, we've just got a few minutes left till **OC** begins," Ren said as she looked at his watch.

"We'll catch you guys later okay," Julie said we began walking away.

That was when I noticed, Runo had been silent since Ace mentioned Billy.

"Rune," I said using my nickname for her. "you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied but I could note the hint of sadness in her voice, but I decided to drop the subject.

"Hey Alice," Runo whispered, "Do you think you'll tell Shun about the present?"

I stared into the clouds. "I highly doubt there'll be any need to"

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

 **No-one's** **P.O.V  
** "Hello campers," a voice boomed into the mike. A cheer rose from the crowd. "Yeah, I know you all missed me, after all who doesn't?" A small laughter erupted from the crowd.

"It's totally awesome to have you guys back, and let me use this opportunity to welcome new campers. Let's give them a hand, shall we?" There were cheers and claps and so on and so forth.

"Okay guys, let me also use this opportunity to welcome some very important people, in which one is unfortunately related to me"

"Love you too," said a jet-black haired teenager from the podium, which caused an eruption of laughter. And squeals, let's not forget the crazy fan-girls.

"Let's give it up for **The Brawlers**!"

An ear-deafening cheer arose from the crowd causing many of the guys to cover their ears.

"I love you, Billy" came a voice from the crowd.

"Same here babe," the blonde smirked, causing almost all the knees of the girls to give way.

"Okay, settle down," Barodus smiled at the crowd. "So for the event you've all been waiting for, to mark the beginning of another summer at Camp Rock, let's put our music acts together and rock today with **Gold** , by **Britt Nicole**.

Then the tune started.

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh**_

 _ **You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low**_

 _ **What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful**_

 _ **Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling**_

 _ **Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million**_

 _ **This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world**_

 _ **Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold**_

 _ **So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine**_

 _ **From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold**_

 _ **(Gold gold, you're gold)**_

 _ **You're worth more than gold**_

 _ **(Gold gold, you're gold)**_

 _ **When everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose**_

 _ **Just ignore they don't know the real you**_

 _ **All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire**_

 _ **Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter**_

 _ **This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world**_

 _ **Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold**_

 _ **So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine**_

 _ **From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold**_

 _ **(Gold gold, you're gold)**_

 _ **You're worth more than gold**_

 _ **(Gold gold, you're gold)**_

 _ **So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved**_

 _ **And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough**_

 _ **Yeah there are days that we all feel like we're messed up**_

 _ **But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough**_

 _ **So don't be ashamed to wear your crown**_

 _ **You're a king you're a queen inside and out**_

 _ **You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars**_

 _ **This is for you, wherever you are**_

 _ **Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,**_

 _ **You're gold**_

 _ **This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world**_

 _ **Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold**_

 _ **(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,**_

 _ **It's your time to shine**_

 _ **From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold**_

 _ **(Gold gold, you're gold)**_

 _ **You're worth more than gold**_

 _ **(Gold gold you're gold)**_

 _ **So don't be ashamed to wear your crown**_

 _ **You're a king you're a queen inside and out**_

Yeah, this was definitely the best way to start the summer.

 **Me: so I guess that's it for today. I really tried to make up for my absence.**

 **Shun: you're just so lazy**

 **Runo, Preyas, Chan-lee: hear hear**

 **Me: guys I've a cold. Being ill does not fuel me.  
Dan: why don't you just say you're sick. *sly's brow* after all you are.**

 **Me; *cough cough* who feels like Shun, Runo and Chan-lee should kick Dan out of my window**

 **Dan: uh guys let's talk about this**

 **Me: until next time *AH-CHOO* No wait- not you guys kick his butt, this is to a reader of mine.** _ **Bawa a.k.a Mr. Holy**_ **, if you're reading this and not reviewing, I will kill you at school ;)**


	5. AND THEY MET

**Me: I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating for such a long time. Everyone should please bear with me...and thanks for all the reviews. They really encouraged me during my illness.**

 **Dan: yeah yeah great speech just get on with**

 **Me: *smirks* seems to me like your torture last time wasn't properly done. Who wants the second round? In the mean time, Mylene do the disclaimer**

 **All(except moi): WHAT!**

 **Mylene: hey guys, *hesitates* look guys, I'm just here for this story. I'll be gone before you know it.**

 **Alice: its okay we were just a little surprised and of course you can do the disclaimer.**

 **Cycloid: *muttering* still don't trust her.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sheya Mckell doesn't own this anime just the story. Note: she DOESN'T own us only the OCs. Thank God.**

 **All(except me): *laughing***

 **Me: ha ha very funny**

 **Cycloid: I think I'm changing my mind.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Shun's P.O.V**

"So guys," Wendy said as she appeared beside us. "What d'you think? It's cool right?"

"No kidding," Dan whistled as a group of giggling girls walked passed us.

"Daniel," Drago sighed, "you are one hopeless case". We all laughed, then Wendy continued.

"Hey Billy," she said as I picked her up. "I want to introduce you to your major fan girl".

We all looked at Billy whose face was as red as only-God-knows-what.

"Err sure I guess," he muttered as he adjusted his cap.

"Someone's got a crush, someone's got a crush," Cycloid teased.

"Stop being so childish Cycloid," Skyress chided.

"Why do you always have to ruin the fun," Drago grumbled.

"Thank God, I'm outta that picture," I smirked at my little cousin.

"Oh no you're not," she poked my chest. "Your case is a totally different one. Its worse actually. You've got a shrine, pretty boy"

And the three of them burst out laughing.

"Not funny guys," I mumbled.

"Of course its not," Wendy laughed into my chest."Its hilarious!"

Okay I had to admit, although it was weird and annoying, at the same time it was also funny.

"Whatever" I mumbled.

"Okay," Uncle B said as he strolled over to where we were standing, "looks like we're all having fun"

"Sure are," Billy nodded.

"Well, that aside I hope you've said hello to your cousins," he muttered as he shifted aside to reveal the last people I wanted to see.

"Hello cousin" Hydron said, the usual haughty look on his face.

"Hey," I managed a robotic smile.

"Obviously you can't have forgotten about me," Klaus said as he stepped forward.

"Is it just me or does something just doesn't feel right?" Wendy mumbled as she rubbed her chin.

"Ahh," Drago chirped in.

"Well, you've figured it out Drago?" Cycloid asked coyly.

"What are their names again Leaf, Goat- no no that's not it, Grass, Gut, Leech" he mumbled knowingly. "No wait- dolt?"

By now, everyone excluding the two princes were trying hard to suppress their laughters. Including Skyress.

"Oh don't you mean Lync and Volt," Wendy pulled my pony tail playfully trying so hard to keep herself from exploding with laughter.

"Ahh yes those idio- I mean people," Drago said coughing ;)

"They are late and we should get going we've got other important _**Royal**_ matters to attend to," Klaus scowled and shot daggers at everyone. If only looks could kill, I'd probably be dining with a bunch of skeletons, playing jackpot.

As soon as they left, all of us looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Okay I'm way to outgrown for such jokes but that was hilarious!" Uncle B remarked. "Okay guys enough- no seriously okay I can't just stop laughing ha ha!"

It was just so funny.

"Okay now back to important matters of state," he said getting a little serious. "I want you to meet the camp counselors, so come this way," he motioned us to a group of talking people with hat face caps.

"Guys these are our counselors. This is Keith Clay."

"Sup" he said pumping fists with all of us. "Hey Wendy, I know you missed me the whole time,"

"Actually, you never crossed my mind till now" she replied casually. Everyone laughed at that.

"Okay, now this is Gus Grav, Keith's assistant"

"Hey dude put her down, doesn't she weigh like a ton or something." Gus joked.

"I'm just 7" she grumbled.

"This is Selena," he said. "Selena Sheen"

At this our head perked up. Selena, I mean c'mon, it couldn't be, right?

"Hello guys, this is actually an honour meeting you all," she said winking at us.

Wisely and smartly, Dan, Drago and Cycloid shut their mouths getting the hint.

"Uh you too," Billy said as we shook hands with her.

"Hello Wendy long time no see," she said turning her attention to my little cousin.

"Hi Selena," she squealed. "I told Uncle B to get here as fast as he could cuz the school period was BOR-RING!"

"I'm guessing that's your way of saying hello after so many months" she laughed.

"Okay this is Floria, and she's Selena's assistant"

"Hey guys," she smiled as she shook our hands.

Then he introduced us to some other camp counselors.

"Just so you'd know," Uncle B continued. "Selena is our cabin inspector and she's really big on cleanliness."

"Dan, he's talking to you," Wendy joked causing us all to laugh.

"If you want to be stuck with Kitchen Duty, I'd advise you to leave your stuff on the floor of your cabin," Selena said as took a quick glance at Dan to which replied to with a nervous laugh.

"Dude isn't she heavy?" Gus asked, referring to Wendy.

"Well, he's not complaining," she retorted.

"C'mon Wendy," Selena said as she removed from my tired arms, "let's go find Maron."

"Yay!" exclaimed the frisky little toddler.

"Okay, I'm glad that's over, so guys let's get cracking, I've got a bunch of new campers who need my attention," Uncle B said. "So c'mon"

 **NO-ONE'S P.O.V**

"Hey guys and can I say welcome once again." Barodius said. Everyone clapped and cheered. There were about 30 new campers, if not more.

In the crowd stood two familiar people. They were just as excited as everyone there. I'm mean who wouldn't be?

"I'd like to introduce you to your camp counselors," he continued. The usual routine each year. Greetings, Introductions, Speech, etc. Blah blah blah. But then came the interesting part, the new campers had the rear oppurtunity of getting a handshake from none other than **The Brawlers.** Everyone was excited, well, mostly the girls, after all, we were talking about the hottest boyband alive on the planet.

Finally, then came the turn of two other girls.

 **Alice's P.O.V**

The camp counselors and Barodius took the rest of the time giving us handshakes. I guess it was only formal of them. But it was just beyond crazy when we got to get handshakes from none other than **The Brawlers**! Well, that got all the girls swooning.

"This is so cool," Runo said as she shook Dan and gave a small smile.

"Well, isn't someone estatic," Tigrerra teased as I shook Billy's hand who then moved on to Runo.

"Someone's turning red," I teased her, my hand still outstretched.

"Hey quit teasing Runo," Hydranoid's first head said.

I giggled and turned my head to look at whose hand was going into mine and that's when I froze. I was transfixed by two beautiful goldenbrown-honey-like eyes. They were just so bold and big an mysterious and- I thought I was going to fanit. My insides were all jittery and they had that funny feeling when one is on a roller-coaster. I thought my legs were going to give way.

"Hi," I finally managed to say after Hydranoid's third head had gone like "earth to Alice"

"Hey," he said. God, even his voice sounded so magical. I didn't know if it was only me but did anyone notice he smelt like a waterfall and lifebuoy soap?!

"Uhh," I muttered stupidly as I withdrew my hand from his and hid it behind my back. Slowly, he walked on and gave Runo a fist pump. And he went on.

"OMG!" Runo silent squealed. "Tell me that did not just happen."

"Are you serious, Runo," Tigrerra rolled her eyes.

"Um sorry excuse me," came a voice behind us.

We all turned and came face to face with a short crop red-haired female.

"Hello," Hydranoid's second head responded.

"Umm I just wanted to ask if you guys are Runo and Alice," she asked.

"Yeah we are," I smiled at her. "Can we help you?"

"Uhh I don't know," she laughed. "I'm actually supposed to be in your cabin. Cabin 8. I'm sorry, my name's Mira Clay"

"I presume you are Keith's little sister," Tigrerra said.

"Hey who you calling little," came a voice from her shoulder.

"Roxtor, calm down. These are my cabin mates, Alice and Runo, guys this is Roxtor, my bakugan," she introduced us to the red little ball.

"Nice to meet you Roxtor," I smiled at him.

"You too, so you use Darkus?"

"Yeah, this is Hydranoid," I said. "And that's Runo's bakugan Tigrerra. Try not to get on her bad side," I added. Tigrerra growled to lay emphasis.

"Got it. The huge kitty, bad,"

"Well, c'mon let's go to our cabin," Runo said locking arms with us on both sides, with her in the middle.

"I guess, that leaves one," Tigrerra said.

But to be really sincere, throughout our walk back to our cabin. I couldn't help but think about the guy who I just nearly lost my senses for.

"Shun's more hotter in person than on screen right?" Hydranoid's first head whispered into my ear.

"Hey, I thought he was the mischevious one," I said refering to the third one.

 **Runo's P.O.V**

We got back to the cabin and introductions were made once more. Then we began settling in. Unpacking stuff wasn't that easy cuz Julie brought way more than needed. She had shoes for like almost everyday of the week. I said almost. And her clothes needed a wardrope. So we took the drawers.

"So, tell me what was Billy like?" Julie asked as we tossed pillows to each other to put on the beds. As soon as she said that, I missed a pillow and it fell to the floor.

"My bad," I grinned sheepishly. I looked at Alice who had a nervous look on her face.

"Chill, Runo," I said to myself.

"Well, he was cool and all, I guess," Mira said. "Um guys what's that?" Chan asked as she spotted something in the corner of the cabin.

We all looked and each other and then back at it.

"I am so not going there," Julie said shuddering. "Me neither," Roxtor said hovering off Mira's shoulder and joining Gorem on Julie's.

"I don't even want to know what it looks like," Alice said.

"I guess I have no choice," I said getting off the bed and slowly making my way towards it.

"Careful," Julie cautioned. "It might be a snake"

"Python," Hydranoid's third head argued.

"No way, viper". Chan said.

"Nuh uh, its a black mamba," Roxtor countered.

"Seriously guys?" I asked. "And when did you get over there?" I asked Tigrerra.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

I just shook my head and returned my gaze to the piece of black still in the corner.

I wasn't showing it, but I was also terrified. But was what had gotten the best of me. What if it was a snake, or worse a black mamba?!

 **God, Runo pull yourself together** , I mentally slapped myself.

I reached out slowly and touched it. What the... I grinned evily to myself.

"Oh My God!" I screamed causing everyone else to do so. "Its got me, its got me!"

Chan was trying to get Julie off of her.

"Oh My God!" Mira screamed.

"Someone do something!" Hydranoid's second head yelled frantically.

"Hang on Runo," Julie said still cowering behind Chan.

"Seriously Runo, I thought we were done with pranks," Tigrerra rolled her eyes. I think.

"Seriously, Tigs," I said throwing away the piece of cloth. "Why'd you have to ruin the fun?"

"Excuse me?" Mira said.

"Ruin the fun?," Julie asked.

"It was a fake?" Julie demanded.

"Man, I have mastered my acting skills," I laughed. "Hollywood, here I come,"

"Oh you're going somewhere, alright," Alice said picking up a pillow and looking at me with evil eyes.

"I'm thinking heaven," Roxtor said jumping on a pillow.

"Uhh guys let's talk about this. I mean c'mon we're all friends here right?" I tried. "C'mon Alice, help me out here, I'm your BFF. Tigrerra, how about you side with me and we get to do crazy stuff later on?"

"Get her,!" Hydranoid's second head yelled.

"Oh Boy" I muttered before running out of the room.

 **Dan's P.O.V**

"Dude," I said. "You okay?"

"Uh what?" he said snapping out of his trance.

"He was just asking if you were having a concussion" Drago said.

"Seriously dude?" I asked flicking him off my shoulder.

"Aww c'mon tell me that wasn't funny," he laughed as he looked at Shun's pissed off face.

"I'm fine," Shun said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Man that wasn't cool" Billy commented.

I stood up and walked out of the room.

"Yo man you okay?" I asked joinig him on the porch. Well, it was a porch more or less.

"Yeah"

"Ya sure?"

"No, he's not" Skyress said.

"Aw c'mon Sky," he moaned.

"Dude I'm your best friend you can tell me anything?" I tried. That's when I noticed, he had been fiddling with the chain around his neck.

"Dude, you know I said I'm gonna find the girl who gave me this?" he asked.

"Yeah" I dragged.

"I've got a feeling I've found her".

Well isn't that interesting.

 **Me: so sorry for not updating in a while. Tests and all. Not my fault.**

 **Cycloid: totally your fault. Don't take out your faliure to do stuff on your teachers.**

 **Me: Skyress, will you do me the honour of pulvurizing our one eyed friend here.**

 **Skyress: with pleasure.**

 **Me: so I said I'll update weekly I'm not so sure about that anymore. I've decided to notify you guys when I update. So you can send me names and I'll notify you. Till then peace out. No wait-**

 **Dan: seriously you're hogging up the time left.**

 **Shun, Drago, Runo: shut it Dan.**

 **Me: I love you guys. Anyways we all know about the thing that happened in Paris. So pray for those who lost their loved ones and ask God for his comfort for the bereaved families.**

 **All: awwwww.**

 **Cycloid: now she actually considers someone other than herself.**

 **Me: Cycloid I will kill you. Till then. See ya. No wait-**

 **Shun: okay now that's annoying.**

 **Me: if you've got songs that you think are usable in this fanfic please send them to me. Parodies by our one and only Bart Baker can be included. But I'll probably use them to just make some humor come up. And to all fans of Bakugan, I advise you to put up your own fanfic. Especially in the world of the supernatural. For the most important, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: hey guys. I'm back. . I feel really happy that I've updated. I do feel bad for not updating for a while now but with Christmas and New Year that were coming up I mean c'mon…**

 **Ace: why don't you just say you're a lazy person who wants to juggle things they can't handle?**

 **Dan: *pump fists* nice.**

 **Me: aww c'mon Ace. Is it because Mira isn't here?**

 **Ace: *blushing* shut it.**

 **Me: *smirking* whatever. By the way, here's some news. I've decided to stop naming the chapters cuz they're just not interesting so just pick a title for yourself**

 **Cycloid, Preyas: LAA-ZZZYYY!**

 **Me: be quiet. Since you're all annoying me today, Drago's gonna do the disclaimer. But first I'd like to answer a question from the reviews. One asked by 'Guest(Nov 26, 2015)':Hey, is Runo or Alice the main girl? Well Alice is. Runo is more of the supporting character. A really close one. If you aren't satisfied with the response PM me I would totally answer it. Also HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope all your wishes for this year come true** **=)**

 **DISCLAIMER: ForeverAFairyTailLover159 doesn't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers...and the songs and musical pieces used in here.**

 **Me: Truer words were never spoken.**

 **CHAPTER 6:**

 **Alice's P.O.V**

God, Runo was still such a kid. I thought we were over pranks and crazy stuff. Did she know we were actually scared out of our skins? All I knew was that we were going to skin her alive. As she ran out of the room, I threw the pillow I'd been holding. Unfortunately I missed which really ticked me off in a way.

"She is so gonna get a piece of me today!" Julie yelled as she ran out the door then stopped.

"What's with the hold up?" Hydranoid's first head asked.

"Wrong shoes" she said then dashed back in. Less than a minute later, she had changed her boots to sneakers.

"Now let's go torture"

Once we were outside, we split up. Hydranoid chose to go with Julie and Gorem, which left me alone. Not that I was sad, pissed or anything. No sarcasm intended.

"If I were Runo where would I be?" I thought aloud. I decided to walk around the camp, to see if I could spot a girl with blue hair packed in a pony tail. **(A/N: hey I know Runo's hair is actually in two ponytails, and sometimes just down, for now let's just say its in one ponytail. And as the story progresses I'll use more hairstyles).** How hard was it to find one? Boy, was I kidding. It was so hard to find someone with blue hair. There were so many colours; grey, brown, black, mint, blonde, etc.

I might have looked like a total idiot hiding behind trees and buildings. But it was fun.

"This is impossible," I said to myself as I was about to open a door to one of the buildings (I had been going into many buildings, checking to see if Runo was in any of them). Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me.

"What's impossible?"

I turned round sharply and sighed.

"Oh hi," I smiled at the two girls.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you," said the other.

"It's okay, you didn't," I said lowering myself to their level. "So what can I do for you?"

"I'm Wendy," said the first one. "and I think it should be the both of us asking that"

That's when it hit me, she was so familiar, "OMG (in full) you're Shun's cousin"

"Yep, that's me" Wendy smiled.

"That's really cool" I said.

"Cool!" We had to get two dogs to keep the paparazzi out," Wendy exclaimed causing me to laugh.

"And you are?"

"I'm Maron. You seemed to be looking for someone earlier on,"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Would you like to help me?"

"Totally"

"Alright here's the thing..."

* **TIME SKIP** *

"So in summary, blue ponytail, bump shorts and white tee?" Maron asked.

"That's it. So let's go" I said as we pumped fists and broke out.

As they left, I turned my attention back to the door.

"Let's see what's behind closed doors," I smirked.

As soon as I entered, I shuddered. Why? It's was so calm and quiet and...empty. Well not exactly that, it had some stuff stacked in a corner with a white sheet over it.

"Okay, now that's just creepy," I muttered to myself as I slowly strode over to where it was.

 **Seriously, two surprises in a day are NOT normal** , I thought to myself.

Surprisingly, curiosity did NOT kill the cat cuz what I had found were things I couldn't live a day without using.

"OMG!" was what escaped my mouth. They were old musical instruments, which looked usable but were covered in dust and dirt.

I picked up a guitar and strung it. A note came out and I smiled.

"You just need a little tuning" then I played another "and probably some new strings,".

I placed it down and picked up a violin. It was old and dusty and smelled like stuff that has stayed in a drawer without opening it for air.

I looked around and spotted a bow under a pile. Seriously how do all these get here?! I put the bow to the strings and began to play. God, when last did I play the violin. Oh I remember now, just like more than 15 hours ago. But it felt like forever. I had just finished playing a few lines of **Transcendence** by Lindsey Stirling, my role model in the violin business, when I suddenly sneezed. **(A/N: sorry Alice but she's my role model too. Go get your own. I'm just kidding.**

 **Cycloid: I'm so gonna tell on you**

 **Me: you are such a snitch besides I said I was kidding**

 **Ace: *scoffs* doesn't mean you actually are**

 **Me: someone get me my phone, I need Mira back here. ASAP)**

"Bless you" came a voice. I almost, nearly, practically leapt out of my skin.

"OMG(in full)," I exclaimed almost dropping the violin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,"

"No its o-" I paused as the person revealed himself, "-kay"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I was speechless. I was talking to Shun Kazami. SHUN KAZAMI.

"Hello, earth to Alice?"

He knew my name. HE KNEW MY NAME. Wait, back up how did he know my name?!

"Uh I'm sorry," I gave a nervous laughter looking at my feet. "This is going to sound awkward but how'd you know my name?"

"Wendy told me," he replied casually. "I was actually trying to-"

"Get away from you crazy fans as well as stalkers?" came a voice from his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said narrowing his eyes at the Ventus bakugan.

"Hello I'm Skyress," she introduced herself.

"Hi," I said. I'm Alice, it's really great to meet you,".

"Where's your bakugan?" she asked.

"He's with a friend of mine," I answered. "Uh I gotta go," I said backing out of the room. "It was nice meeting you Skyress," I paused as I touched the door knob.

 **Shun's P.O.V**

"I gotta go," she said as she backed out of the room. "It was nice meeting you Skyress," then she paused. "You too Shun," and with that she left.

"Good choice, Shun. Really you did really good," Skyress teased.

"I'm confused. When you say he did good, do you mean good as in he made a good choice or good as in he finally talked to a girl for more than ten seconds without evadingly shooing her away," Dan said as he jumped in through the window.

"Dude," I half-yelled, "not cool,"

"Whatevs," he shrugged. "So, I was thinking," he continued.

"Uh oh," Drago said. "Dan's thinking. That's it, we're done for. It's the apocalypse,"

"Be quiet Drago," Skyress warned.

"Thanks Sky, now as I was saying, if you really like her you should talk to her,"

"I just did,"

"Dude, you call that talking? Even my grandma can do better than that," he shook his head. I decided to ignore him and walked out of the room. "Hey, wait up"

"Where's Billy?" I asked.

"Looking for a sports ground," Dan replied. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I know I won't have to see your face,"

"I heard that," I smirked, knowing the idiot was going to reply. As I walked out the door, I mentally face-palmed. Okay if I slowly go back-

"OH MY GOD ITS SHUN!"

Too late. I jumped over the railing and began to run. Skyress who had jumped into my jacket's pocket began chuckling,

"What's so funny?" I asked as I looked around for a hiding spot.

"You know I believe in the law of Karma, this is definitely revenge for what you just did to Daniel,"

"No kidding" I said as I spotted a cabin, or so I thought. It was better than nothing.

I could still hear them screaming. I bounded up the stairs, quickly opened the door, ran inside and shut it behind me.

"Where'd he go?"

"It's like he just disappeared"

"He was right here,"

"Maybe he went that way,"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

I didn't even know I had been holding one in, so as soon as they left, a sigh came out as I slid down the door to the ground and hung my head.

"Dude, you okay?" my head shot up. I stared at a boy with mint colored hair. He wasn't even alone, there were other guys there.

"I don't think so,"

"Crazy Fan girls, right?" one with white spiky hair said. I wasn't really sure what colour it was, so I assumed it was white. The mint haired one strolled over and offered me a hand. I took it and was up in less than 3 seconds.

"I'm Lucas, but everyone calls me Ace. This is Percival," he said referring to his bakuganThat's Ren," he pointed at the spiky haired dude.

"'Sup" he said as he twirled drumsticks in his hand

 **(A/N: again, I don't mean the chicken.**

 **Dan: I'm hungry.**

 **Everyone present: Shut up Dan!)**

"Hey," I said with my hands in my pocket.

"That's Joe," he turned to a boy who had a hoodie over his head.

"He's asleep, isn't he?" Skyess asked, popping out of my pocket since the "drama" that had taken place a little while ago.

"Yep he is. Flew for hours, poor dude can't withstand jet lag," Ren said.

"Sad really," another one said. "I'm Jesse Glenn," he extended a hand.

"Shun," I said as I shook it. Ace turned back to me and said I'm guessing this is the famous Skyress, nice to meet you'

"Nice to meet you, and you too Percival,"

"The pleasure is all mine," Percival replied. I got to know the names of the other bakugans there and their "forms" and by that time Joe had woken up.

We had been talking about random "Boy Stuff" for a while when the door opened and there was a squeal.

"OH MY GOD! Its Shun Kazami!" we all turned to see a girl with light blue hair.

"Go away," Ren muttered in annoyance.

"You could have knocked," Joe muttered.

"Or better still, you could leave"

"Oh shut up Luke," the girl retorted.

"Its Lucas," Ace seethed. This was getting really weird. The next thing I knew was that the girl who just entered was clinging to me.

 **(Dan: Like a disease. *sniggers***

 **Me: Yeah like a "Dan". Hehehe)**

What the hell was with this chick!

 **Me: so that's it for today folks. Tell me if there are any spelling mistakes. Favorite, follow and REVIEW. That's the fuel that keeps me going in writing this.**

 **Dan: yeah cuz without you guys she'd be a couch potato.**

 **Preyas: BURN!**

 **Me: I hate you guys.**

 **Ace: Nah, you love us.**

 **Me: *scoffs* yeah whatever. So who can guess who the crazy girl is, free chocolate chip cookies for anyone or those who get it right. Well till next time. Bye people.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:** **SUP SUP! And to Violet2791 who kinda got my question right, here are the cookies. Hope their good. Here's a new chapter. Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

 **Alice: I want to.**

 **Preyas: Sounds like you're desperate**

 **Shun, Mauroucho: Shut Up, you little fish.**

 **DISCLAIMER: ForeverAFairyTailLover159 doesn't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers...and the songs and musical pieces used in here.**

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Seriously, give the dude his space," Ace sighed shaking his head in frustration.

"Shut up Lucy!"

"It's Lucas" he said once again. "I believe some people just have short-term memory,"

Who the hell was this chick that was all over Shun like she had this obsession for him?

"Uh, hi?"

This was enough to make the girl to faint. However, she chose not to.

"OMG! This is so cool!" she said holding him tighter. "I'm like your biggest fan; in fact, I'm not "like" I **AM** your biggest fan!"

"That's good to know," Skyress mumbled from his shoulder. It was surprising that she hadn't been knocked over from the force that had been used to hug Shun.

"OMG!" she squealed once more. "You're Skyress; it's so great to meet you," she put her hand in her purse and brought out a bakugan, "this is Elico"

"Nice to meet you," Shun mumbled.

"Likewise," Elico replied, a bored tone in his voice.

"Hey guys," Jesse said, picking up his guitar, "Why don't we give Mylene an intro?"

Ace smirked and picked up his guitar, "Sure, lets"

" **Like a Malignant tumor**

 **She's got no sense of humor,**

 **Just like a swollen blister"** Joe sang as he tapped the table with his drum sticks.

" **It's best just to resist her"** Ace continued, smirking all the way.

 **She's not exactly a witch**

 **She's just a terrible bi-" (…1)**

"SHUT UP!" Mylene fumed.

"Well, we thought you'd be happy Mylene," Jesse smirked, "we just gave a personal intro to Shun Kazami about you"

"You guys are such idiots," she screeched. This was getting on Skyress' nerves. Why was the brat always screaming, screeching and/or squealing?

"I think we're actually more of your worst nightmare," Ren sniggered, pumping fists with Joe.

"I'm Mylene Farrow, but I'm guessing you've heard about me, and I don't mean from them," she said while shooting daggers at the guys who just shrugged it off.

"Wow, if looks could kill, they'd probably be dining with hosts of angels," Skyress mumbled only to Shun's hearing. Shun did his best to hide a smile, he really did but it still showed a little.

"C'mon," Mylene said as she pulled Shun with her. "I'll introduce you to everyone,"

"Sorry Mylene, he's already accepted our offer of us showing him around, but don't worry, the others are still available," Ace said as he set down his guitar and headed for the door, of course the others behind him. Shun, being the smart-ass, got what he was trying to do. In less than 5 seconds, his arm was detached and he made a vow in his heart not to do anything that would involve her.

"P.S aren't you supposed to be with Hydron? It would be so uncool for him to know that his girlfriend was all over another guy that wasn't him,"

As soon as they left, he sighed and said, "I owe you guys"

"It's cool," Jesse said with a shrug.

"They do this a lot," Wavern, Joe's bakugan said.

"Yeah it's true," Linehalt, who belonged to Ren, added.

"Hey, we aren't the only ones who dislike her," Jesse defended. "It's most of us here, and when I mean "here" I mean the whole camp,"

"So if I'm not mistaken, she's the idiot dating Shun's cousin?" Skyress asked.

"Yeah she's the one," Percival laughed.

"Wait; please don't tell me she's the daughter of the CEO of Pharaoh Industries?" Shun said,

"Okay we won't," Ren said.

"Seriously dude?" Jesse shook his head.

"Hey, he said not to,"

"Hey I believe I said we were going to take you round camp?"

"Yeah, I guess have to take you guys up on that offer," Shun said.

"Alright cuz you've got to visit you're shrine"

"She wasn't kidding," Skyress said, surprise in her voice.

"Who wasn't kidding?" Jesse's bakugan, Plitheon asked.

"My cousin," Shun said as he put up his hood hiding a smile.

"Wendy, right?" Joe asked. "Man, you're family is huge, I mean, related to Klaus and Hydron then Barodius and you're mum is Shiori Kazami, wow, that's just, wow,"

"Yeah, I know," Shun shrugged. "Being related to those two douches is the worst thing on earth. Yeah it has its perks and all but they are just- the worst,"

"Wow, and I thought you'd be happy being related those idiots," Ace said.

"I don't know, maybe," he replied.

Suddenly, a voice rang through the air, "Shun!"

They turned round to see Maron and Wendy running to them, a look of mischievousness on their faces.

"What did you do this time, Wendy?" Shun asked as he reached down to pick up his cousin, while Ace picked up Maron.

"I didn't do anything to Klaus," she said still smiling.

"I never asked if it was Klaus," Shun smiled at her as she shrugged.

"Hey Maron long time no see," Ace said to the girl in his arms.

"Hey Ace, what did you bring me this time?"

"Well, you'll know it when you see it. It's at the cabin so I'll give it to you when we head back

"Uh uh, if you give Maron something, you've got to give me too, she's my BFF," Wendy argued.

"What did you do to Klaus?" Shun asked again. She didn't have to reply cuz Klaus came along with his posse behind him drying off his hair, which had some green goo on all over it.

"After all this years at camp, he still doesn't know it's us," Wendy sniggered.

"He'll find out soon, not everything stays hidden forever," Skyress told her, though she was trying to hold in a laugh and so were the others.

"Hey Maron, where's Baron?" Joe asked.

"He's with Mauroucho," she replied playing with Ace's hair.

"Where are you guys heading?" Wendy asked.

"They wanted to show us around the camp," Skyress replied.

"Good, so let us come with, so Klaus won't find us," Wendy said, smiling with glee.

"Fine," Ren said.

"Okay, on with the tour, shall we?" Joe gestured.

"Great, let's take him to his shrine,"

"What is with you people and this stupid shrine," Shun said, almost yelling in frustration.

"Chill out dude, not everyone gets to have such stuff in life," Ren sniggered.

"Hey Shun!" a very familiar voice called out.

"Hey Dan!" Wendy waved at him as he and Billy made their way to the group.

Another round of introductions was made and they continued on the so called tour.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"I'm sorry! I promise I- I won't, ha ha, no- stop-ahh!"

Well, she deserved it, she had scared death out of them and she was probably going to do it again.

"No you're wont," Mira said as she tickled her over and over. Runo was mercilessly being tickled by her friends, even their bakugans joined in.

"No, I pro-mise!" She managed to respond in her fits of giggles and laughter.

"Swear you won't!" Julie said as she tickled her middle while Chan held her down and Alice attacked her legs and arms.

"Ca-cant b-breath," Runo gasped with huffs of breaths, "Get off!"

"Promise!" Mira yelled in glee mixed with a smug smile.

"I pro-mise! I swear I- I wont do it again,"

"Liar!" Tigrerra said while rolling all over her.

"I'm se-serious! I swear on my music career!"

"Okay she's serious," the Haos bakugan said while rolling off of her owner.

It took less than a minute for the blunette to get back on her feet.

"I can't still believe you were in there," Mira said whilst glancing at the tree Runo had been hiding in.

"She's hidden in worse places!". Alice waved her arms for emphasis. "One time, she didn't want to go for a cheerleading practice so she hid in the roof of her house and we couldn't find her. I thought they had kidnapped her!" That brought the teenagers and bakugans into a fit of laughter.

"Hey it wasn't my fault; mum was making perfectly good casserole and I couldn't miss out." Runo argued. "Imagine all those guests eating that wonderful meal and I'd be waving pompoms like some worm,"

"True, her mum does makes the best casserole," Alice agreed while playfully punching her shoulder.

"Hey guys have you heard of The Great Shrine," Chan asked.

"Well, my brother has told me about it," Mira said with a shrug.

After a few minutes of introductions to other campers, the bunch decided to The Shrine.

 *****AS THAT WENT ON…*****

"So what sports do you guys play?" Joe asked.

"Ask this crazy dude," Shun said referring to Billy. "He makes us play any sport that is fascinating to him."

"You mean you both make **me** ", Dan pointed out while giving a slight glare to the sheepish looking blonde. "You don't even do anything,"

"You lazy bum" Drago muttered.

"Uh, sure I do." Shun defended himself. He turned to the others and said, "I make the idiot not look like some hunched-up-couch potato, so that the next time he goes on stage he looks like he does work out."

This caused some sniggers amongst the group.

"Hear Hear!" Wendy and Cycloid called out.

"You guys are crazy," Ren chuckled.

"You guys will definitely fit in here." Ace said.

"How'd you think I feel living with such pains?" Skyress asked with a sigh.

"And so to answer your question," Dan chipped in, ignoring Skyress, "we play mostly soccer and basketball. While this sports-crazy blonde plays mostly baseball,"

"That's so cool," Jesse gushed like a kid. "I thought I was the only one who played that sport in this century."

"I know right," Billy groaned. "It feels like hours before I get these morons to actually play it."

"OK we're here" Ace announced when he came to a halt. "Behold the Shun Kazami Shrine of the Great Guitarist of " **The Brawlers** "

If you can imagine a building plastered with a mosaic of the hottest looking I-don't-care face in the history of hottest faces, you are probably imagining the building situated at Camp Rock dedicated to the member of the most wanted boy band in the country.

"Oh", Billy whispered.

"My", Shun muttered.

"God", Dan's mouth dropped open.

Everywhere, Shun's face could be seen. And some of the others, but mostly Shun's. It had most of his pictures from when they began singing to when they recently took a break. A flashing light from a camera went off but the three musicians paid no attention to it. Teddy bears, flowers, decorated picture frames, you name it, were on the porch, on the steps and around the building. Wendy, who was now on her own feet, pulled Shun's hands and walked around the building, destination; behind it.

It looked crazier behind cuz this time there was a huge cardboard cut-out of Shun from their last performance. Around it were wreaths and cards and other weird looking stuff.

"Well say something," Ren said, rolling his eyes.

" **Say something I'm giving up on you, I'll be the one if (** … **2)** , sorry", Joe grinned sheepishly.

"I can't believe you still haven't gotten over that thing," Ren frowned.

"Hey it's not his fault," Wavern interjected, coming to his rescue.

"Yeah I like it," Maron said.

"Me too," Skyress added.

"I don't" Drago objected.

"You don't like anything," Skyress pointed out.

"Hey don't lose focus on the gawking trio," Jesse interjected then turned back to the gawking trio.

"Earth to you guys" Ace said snapping his fingers in their faces bringing them back to reality.

"What the hell?!" Dan nearly exploded.

"This is freaky," Billy commented.

"So you guys have finally seen this crazily awesome building," Barodius commented as he suddenly appeared behind them.

"You know about this and you didn't do anything about it?" Shun asked his grinning uncle.

"Of course I do, I am the camp director after all," he shrugged. Turning to his side, he exchanged fist bumps with the campers a.k.a tour guides (at the moment).

"You are crazy," Shun commented with no emotion on his face.

"You're beyond crazy," Dan added.

"I always thought you guys had come to that conclusion a long time ago," Drago muttered.

"Cool" came a voice from behind them. They all turned to see the source of the voice.

Runo had this mischievous grin on her face; it was so obvious she was thinking about something "evil".

"Runo, there's nothing cool about this," Ace stated.

"Unless you mean freaky," Shun muttered.

"Well, it's cool in a freaky way," she said while pulling at her ponytail sheepishly.

"Hey Julie," Wendy called.

"Hi sweetie" she replied, a smile spreading across her face as she knelt to hug the little girl. "Hey Maron"

"Hi Julie," Maron replied from Ace's shoulder. "Chan-lee!"

"Sup" the Chinese grinned as she took her from Ace's aching shoulders. Not that he was complaining or anything. "Hey Barodius,"

"Hey guys how are you, and you guys are new campers," he said referring to Runo and Alice. "Of course I do remember you guys, and Keith's lil' sister"

"Yeah," Ace drawled rolling his eyes, "Of course you do"

Alice, on the other hand didn't know what to feel, she was stuck between being almost blown away over the fact that she'd just seen a" Shun Masterpiece" or the fact that there were tons, millions, a really large number of fangirls who wanted to be with him. She remembered the day she'd promised not to become a messed-up-in-the head fangirl just because of some teenage popstar.

"Wow" finally managed to escape her mouth.

"Wow good or wow Freaky?" Shun asked appearing by her side. It was probably remotely impossible to go a shade deeper than how red in the face she already was. Bet she still managed to bring out a sentence without being stupid.

"Well, it depends. I mean most girls find it awesome, but I kinda-" she paused.

"You find it what?" he questioned.

"I'll be honest, I find it disturbing."

"On a scale of one to ten, mine's probably a fifteen." Shun muttered causing her to laugh. Try as she could to stifle it, she just couldn't.

"Well I can't grade mine but as soon as I do I'll let you know," she said as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I think I'll hold you on to that," Skyress said.

"Oh hey Skyress," Alice said while waving at the Ventus bakugan. "This is Hydranoid, he's a Darkus,"

"Hello, nice to meet you" The polite head said.

"You too" Skyress replied.

"Sup Skyress" the first head greeted.

"Hello to you too" she said although it came out more as question.

Annoying the third head was asleep.

"Wake up you-"

"I'm awake I just don't want to say anything," he defended himself.

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes. "Say hello to Skyress"

"Fine, hey Skyress nice to meet you, ya happy?"

"Yes, I am" she answered, "and this is Shun"

"Yeah, the teenage idol," he said. "Now that's serious stuff."

"Nice to meet a Darkus," she gave a small smile. The conversation went on between the teenagers. As that went on, Julie tried really had not to faint, really she did but it was just impossible as she stared into the eyes of her massive crush.

"This is Julie, Billy, your number 1-" Wendy began but got cut off when Julie clamped her mouth with her palm.

"Hey nice to meet you," Billy said as he extended a hand. Julie stood there frozen on the spot.

"You know its "You too" that comes after a greeting like that," Chan whispered into her ear. You'd have thought that was enough to bring her back to reality but no, her eyes just had to roll up and down she went.

"Julie!" Chan moaned as she caught the girl before she could make contact with the floor.

"What the- Is she okay?" Dan asked in surprise.

"Yeah she is," Wendy said.

"You sure?" Billy asked as concern and confusion set on his face.

"Totally," Chan comfirmed. "Runo, Mira, a little help, please"

A blushing Mira turned away from Ace and went over to help. Runo was just watching this little scene with a sad smile on her face before she went to help also.

Alice saw this and sighed inwardly, this was going to become very complicated. With a quick "bye" to Shun and Skyress, she made her way to the girls. Jesse had already picked the unconscious girl in bridal style, lucky twit. **(Dan: You just called her a twit,**

 **Me: So what?**

 **Dan: that's so rude.**

 **Me: *scoffing* Says the one who keeps calling his girlfriend "KID"**

 **Cycloid: ha ha**

 **Me: be quiet you-**

 **Shun: can you please just go on with the fanfic.**

 **Me: KK^^)**

"Okay, I'm gonna go check on her," Barodius said.

"No you're not" Joe said.

"No I'm not" he sniggered. "I've got important calls coming in and I am not going to miss-Oh here's one right now," he said while looking at the screen of his phone. "Hello, yeah Mr Pharoah," He put the phone away from his ear and muttered "Total douche" causing the boys to laugh. "Ah yes she just arrived, she's probably with her boyfriend or with a camp counselor-" and with that he walked away.

"Well I'm beat, I'm gonna head back," Dan yawned.

"You always want to," Drago muttered from his shoulder.

"I'm gonna ignore you,"

"You know you can't" Drago replied.

"Yeah we should probably head back too," Joe said. "It's getting kinda late,"

After their "See you tomorrow"s, they all headed back to their respective cabins to settle down for the next day of the summer camp.

 **Me: so I guess that's it for today, I hope I made up for my time being absent.**

 **Alice: yeah you did so don't worry.**

 **Me: So (…1) was a song used in A Cinderella Story, Once Upon A Song. I really thought it waould suit someone like Mylene.**

 **Mylene: Ouch I'm hurt.**

 **Me: I totally meant that in a good way, ya know**

 **Preyas: Of course you did… liar.**

 **Me: How do you live with this annoying piece of work Mauroucho?**

 **Maroucho: Well I try**

 **Me: (…2) is the well known song, "Say Something" by the most awesome Celine Dion. I love you Celine^^ so I guess that's it. Stick around for more chapters cuz they are on their way.**

 **Runo: Don't forget to Review**

 **Julie: And Follow**

 **Alice: And Favourite.**

 **Me: Till next time, Au** **Revoir** **, my people.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey I'm back and thank you for all the reviews. I didn't even think anyone followed it anymore cuz of how inconsistent I am when it comes to updating.**

 **Shun: You should be cuz Dan kept coming over and at the end of the day the idiot messed up my grand-father's dojo.**

 **Preyas: *Rolling on the floor in laughter* Now he's banned for life.**

 **Dan: In my defense, it needed a little renovation**

 **Runo: Duh its Dan, what do you expect?**

 **Drago, Cycloid: Nothing less**

 **Baron: Burn! Hey when do I finally get to show up? It's not fair that Maron gets to be here before me! I'm older than her.**

 **Me *muttering* more like more immature. Oh Baron you'll get introduced in this chapter. So chill 'kay? You too Maroucho: our musical prodigy. I hope you get what I mean.**

 **Julie: Can we start already, I'm getting bored.**

 **Alice: *yawns* Please do.**

 **Me: Okay Okay. I don't want to see my main protagonist in a pool of drool before I even begin. *dodges a flying pillow, obviously thrown by Mr Green-eyed-Monster in a cool jacket* You know, the truth doesn't always hurt Shun.**

 **Shun: *gives a death glare* Write. Now.**

 **Me: *Shudders* yes sir. So who wants to do the disclaimer? Fabia?**

 **Fabia: Sure thing.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **ForeverAFairyTailLover159 doesn't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers...and the songs and musical pieces used in here.**

 _ **I wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy(hey girl what's up)**_

 _ **Wear my glasses, am out the door, I'm gonna hit the city**_

 _ **Before I leave, brush my teeth with-**_ (…1)

Runo's hand slammed down on the stop button on her alarm clock and it went off. She sat up, yawned, and began to stretch. Anyone could have heard the crackling noises that came from her joints as she twisted and bent from side to side.

After giving a glance to check if anyone-slash-bakugan had woken up, she made her way to one of the drawers beside the dresser, picked out a sweat shirt and slim fitted gym pants. **(A/N: Honestly I don't really know if those can be slim fitted.**

 **Shun: You seem not to know a lot of things)**

5 minutes later, she came out with the selected clothing on her. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had some sneakers on. She moved to the dresser to put away her stuff and retrieve her phone.

After finding a pencil and tearing out a sheet from a note pad of hers and scribbling a note, she picked her phone and ear plugs and moved to the door.

The fresh morning air hit her nostrils like waffles and hot cocoa on a rainy day; warm, nice, and soft.

"Now for the perfect song," she muttered as she scrolled through her music. "No, no, nope, definitely no"

She went on like that for a few seconds till she spotted one. "Perfect," she muttered with a smile.

 _ **Baby, break a sweat, break a sweat, baby break a sweat**_

 _ **Don't get tired yet, tired yet, don't get tired yet**_

 _ **Baby, break a sweat, break a sweat, baby break a sweat**_

 _ **Keep on doing it, doing it, keep on doing it**_

 _ **Alright alright**_

 _ **If you wanna get my body, you better blow my mind**_

 _ **Okay okay**_

 _ **Boy you better put in work if you wanna play**_

 _ **Okay okay**_

 _ **We've been talking all damn night now it's time to shine**_

 _ **Oh me oh my**_

By the way Runo's ponytail was flaying you could tell she was in the mood already.

 _ **Can you take me places I've never been,**_

 _ **Never been before**_

"Give me love till I just can't take it, take it anymore," Runo sang along as she jogged passed a few cabins and some other buildings in the camp.

 _ **Baby, break a sweat, break a sweat, baby break a sweat**_

 _ **Don't get tired yet, tired yet, don't get tired yet**_

Ahh! Bless Becky and her kind heart. Whatever or whoever inspired her to write this was the best person or thing ever created, and there was no doubt about it.

 _ **Baby, break a sweat, break a sweat, baby break a sweat**_

 _ **Keep on doing it, doing it, keep on doing it.**_

 _ **Let's go let's go**_ (…2)

Runo's ponytail continued swishing from side to side as she ran past the mess hall. After turning a sharp bend, she noticed two other people who seemed to be into the idea of early morning workouts also.

"Dude, wake up" Dan had been trying to get Shun out of bed for the past 10 minutes. Obviously, without success.

 **(Dan: Ten minutes! I could be doing something more important**

 **Me: Like?**

 **Shun: Hey I'm the victim here. Ten minutes to wake me up from bed. Excuse You?!**

 **Me: You should be grateful I said ten. I use 20 good minutes to get my little sister out of bed every weekday. And believe me it's like trying to wake a dead person!)**

"Go away," Shun muttered with a groan rolling under the covers once more.

"C'mon dude you have to get up," Dan was annoyingly persistent.

"I'd advise you to let him be," came Skyress' sleepy voice from Shun's pillow.

"She's right Dan," Billy said with a nervous look. "Remember what happened the last time you woke him up?" he whispered, "And he didn't want to?"

Dan didn't think twice about moving away from the "sleeping" teen. He remembered it like happened the previous day.

"You know, on second thought, you should probably sleep. You know, get the surprises of yesterday out of your system". And with that Dan took off leaving a stressed Billy and a smirking Shun.

Outside, the wind seemed to have calmed Dan down. Drago had no idea what he was missing; the air was the greatest thing at the moment especially as it was going crazy with his hair.

"So round the camp?"

"Do I look like someone who has a death wish?" Dan asked with all seriousness.

"With what just happened back in the cabin, I think you really do"

Dan just huffed and started down a path with Billy laughing behind him.

"You know, it's not so bad here," Billy said as they jogged pass some cabins that lodged female campers.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

" _ **What do you mean oh oh**_

 _ **When you nod your head yes**_

 _ **But you wanna say-**_ (…3)

"Dude shut up"

"My bad," Billy muttered as he ruffled his hair sheepishly. __But dude that tune is so catchy"

"True but the video was a little freaky" Dan said with a shudder. "The girl was hot but weird,"

Then he sniggered and added "speaking of hot but weird girls, what was her name again Joan no Joyce no thats not it"

"Shut it!" Billy half yelled as he held his friend in a headlock. Dan struggled against the blonde with the usual excuse.

"Dude umph-c'mon hey-hmm my hair. Dude you're-mumph-messing up my hair". Again with the hair excuse, which Billy always ignored and as usual continued with it. "Dude plese stop"

"No way" Billy yelled back.

"Hi guys".

If Runo had a camera, she would have so gotten it on YouTube. They shrieked like girls as they landed on the pavement.

Runo took a picture with her phone as she laughed her heart out at the boys who looked at her with shock and fear on their faces.

"You guys should have seen your faces," she said while laughing at the picture on the screen of her phone.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Dan muttered as he picked himself off the floor.

"Hey Runo" Billy said with a smile in his face.

"Hey to you too" she replied trying to keep her cool. "Uh, where's Shun?"

Dan frowned and muttered something incomprehensible. Billy laughed as he punched his friend's shoulder lightly.

"He's still sleeping. Old douche refused to come out," Billy replied as he chuckled and shook his head. "Uh I was gonna ask," he paused. "how's Julie?"

Runo's stomach turned a knot and it definitely wasn't the good type. "She's okay. It was just a thing of the moment I guess."

"Whew that's a relief. I really thought it was something serious."

"Hope you haven't forgotten what our presense caused in Kyoto," Dan chipped in not wanting to feel left out. "You never know what our presence can cause."

Uh RUDE! Seriously who thought these guy manners, Charlie Chaplin?

"Did you roll in the grass?" Runo asked innocently.

"No why?"

"I'm looking at a really freakishly looking hair from the 80s."

Billy was laughing. How could he be laughing at something like that. Dan was peeved. Like seriously who would have ever said something so mean. To DAN KUSO! for that matter.

"Dude that is so true," Billy muttered.

"And who caused it?" Dan retorted. Dan was far from pleased at the moment and Runo's laughter was only adding fuel to the flames.

"Uh I should go," Runo said to no one in particular. "Its already past 8"

"Alright then I guess we'll see you later, right?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, definitely" she replied beaming. She pulled on her hoodie and began to jog away. "Bye guys"

"Bye already," Dan muttered under his breath.

"Tell Julie I said hi" Billy called out.

Runo almost tripped. Thank Kami she was not that close to sight anymore or else... But why Julie?

Alice loved this place. It was just so friendly and so warm. Plus her crush was also here, okay somewhere, she just had to spot him. In the background, she could hear Runo telling the rest what had happened earlier on. Julie was the most mesmerized. Especially when Runo said, "Billy said to tell you hi"

She stood still, her eyes wide in-whatever.

"Uh what?"

Runo rolled her eyes with a frown. Then stressing each word, she reiterated it, "Billy-said-to-tell-you-hi"

"Snap out of it stupid!" Chan moaned as she pinched her friend. Alice thought it was a little mean but she did seem have a good excuse.

"Ow that hurt!"

"You were way past Cloud 9" she replied with a shrug. "Had to get you back to Ground Zero"

Alice decided to ask, "When do you think the new girl is coming to our cabin?"

"I know right, I keep wondering too," Roxtor commented.

"I bet she's cool" Mira cooed.

"I bet she's into sports" Runo gushed.

"I hope she likes make-up" Julie commented lamely.

"You and your freaky make-up" Gorem said.

"But Gorem!" she whinned.

"Make her stop" Hydranoid's third head moaned. "It's killing me"

"Shut it!" The first and second retorted causing the group to laugh. Alice wondered how on earth she had ended up with such a bakugan. She had had Hydranoid for as long as she could remember. Julie and Chan led them to the mess which was buzzing with noise.

"How are we going to find somewhere to sit?" Mira asked, yelling above the noise.

"Leave it to moi" Chan yelled back then disappeared.

"She'll find somewhere she always does" Julie assured them.

"I hope so I'm starved." That was accompanied by a low rumble from the speaker's stomach.

"Seriously Runo all you think about is food," Tigrerra commented with a sadist tone.

Alice looked towards where the food bar was and gave a pleased smile. The only important thing right now was to solve the case of her stomach acids working on something else other than her stomach walls.

"Hi good morning" she said with a really friendly smile. She was greeting a councillor who looked really familiar.

"Morning sweetheart. Alice, right?"

"Yeah I am. This is Hydranoid."

"Hello"

"Hey"

"'Sup"

"Aww they are so adorbs" she cooed. That sounded really familiar. "BTW where's Julie?"

Alice turned round to spot Julie gazing at the blonde popstar.

"Over there" Hydranoid's first head replied.

"Ahh Billy Gilbert! I should have known."

Alice was handed a tray. She moved forward to pick up an apple and a pear.

"How'd you know about that?" Alice asked.

"The fact that she's head over heels for Billy Gilbert?"

Alice nodded as she picked up a recyclable cup with ice cubes in it.

"What kind of si-"

"Alice! Where'd you run off to?" Runo asked joining them. "Hi Daisy."

"Hey Runo, care for some tea?" Daisy asked.

"Sure thanks". Next Julie came over.

"Morning Jules" Daisy said with a smile on her face.

"Morning Daisy" Julie muttered with a little frown on her face. Runo looked at Alice with a knowing look. Something was going on here and the atmosphere was starting to dull.

"Morning Gorem how was your night?"

"Fine thank you" he replied.

"Hey Mira. Good to finally meet you one on one" Daisy commented. Man! she was so sweet, Alice thought Runo might get a tooth ache.

"You too. This is Roxtor"

After all pleasantries had been made, Daisy continued serving them with the help of another councillor. And throughout that while time, Julie barely said anything to Daisy. And Alice was about to find out why.

"It's so cool to meet Julie's new friends" Daisy announced. "I mean Mom and Dad would really like to meet you guys". Alice was brainstorming, Mom and Dad. "What do you think Jules?"

"I don't care," she said with a voice void of any emotion. That's when it her. The laughter, the cute/ made up words, the nickname, Mom and Dad.

Alice sighed. Now it all made perfect sense.

"What's with the attitude lil sis?" Daisy asked innocently.

She didn't reply instead she walked away with the two trays in her hands. With no words and a sad looking Gorem on her shoulder.

Alice looked from Julie to Daisy who had a really sad look on her face. Then to Runo and Mira who shrugged. Alice has no trouble understanding the situation; sibling rivalry. Only that it was on Julie's part.

"Well guys" Daisy said wrecking Alice's train of thoughts. "You should get going, breakfast ends in ten." And with that she walked through the doors leading to the kitchen.

"That was weird" Runo muttered.

"It did feel weird" Mira confirmed. Alice felt really sad for reasons best known to her.

"C'mon guys" Alice said as she walked away.

"Hey guys over here." Chan was waving at them from a table. Which was occupied to an extent. The trio (with their bakugans) head for the table when Runo turned back.

"I'll be right back" and with that she took off.

"Hey guys" Alice said with a friendly smile.

"Hey Alice Hey Mira" Ace replied with a smile that almost matched Alice's.

Alice took a sneak peak at Mira who was blushing like an idiot.

"Uh hey"

Alice sighed. It was really obvious.

"Hey guys I don't think you've met these two" Ren said nodding at two unfamiliar faces.

"That's Baron." Joe said.

The silver haired teenager offered her his hand.

"Hello Miss Alice" Baron said.

Miss Alice. Whoa that sounded so formal.

"No no please just call me Alice" she noticed his face fall. "Or if you do want to, you can"

"Same here" Mira said as she shook his hand also.

"And this is our little baby Maroucho" Joe said as he ruffled the blonde's hair.

"I'm not a baby" he replied looking a little pissed and exasperated. "I'm thirteen"

"Quit it Joe" Jesse said stuffing Joe's mouth with a piece of cake.

Alice laughed as she took a sit next to Julie who was picking at her veggies from her burger with a really glum expression.

"Hey where's Runo by the way?" Ren asked.

They all turned to see a smirking Runo walking towards them.

"Oh Kami" Alice sighed. What had Runo done now.

Runo had been thrilled when she noticed a plate of two doughnuts sitting all alone untouched among other pastries. And they weren't just any doughnuts, they were chocolate-covered with sprinkles and coconut on it. So it to no surprise when she went back for it.

"I thought you would have really grown up by now" Tigrerra chided her.

interup"That's what you said last time and like I did before and I'm gonna do again, I'm gonna take it and ignore you"

And with that she reached out to grab it only to get interupted by another hand meeting hers.

"What the-" She looked up to see a surprised brunette staring at her.

"Uh let go" she said.

"Uh no I got it first"

"Seriously Runo" Tigrerra said. "Just let it go"

"Listen to her kid" Dan said with a really smug look. Runo was really offended

"I'd advice you to wipe that smug look off your face before I have the not-much-of-an-honour of doing so myself," Runo said with a smirk.

"PS don't call me Kid" she added. "Now, be a reasonable child and let go of the doughnuts"

Dan was beyond shocked. No human on earth had ever said s*** to him and her was a girl with blue hair, really cute smirk and awesome looking high tops. But that was beside the point. Seriously, who does she think she is?

Runo was also thinking the same did he think he was? Just cuz he was some popstar didn't give him any right to talk to anyone like that.

"Why don't you let go of it?" he countered.

"Daniel leave the doughnuts alone for the lady while she's being nice before she pulverises you?" Drago advised from his shoulder.

"Stay out of this Drago"

"Listen to him dude," Runo said with a smirk.

"Okay this is getting us nowhere so why don't you just let it go and go back to where you came from?" Dan said with a smug smile.

"Or you just let go and go back to looking all pretty with no sense oh yeah what's it called yeah Airhead!"

Oh no she didn't! AIRHEAD! AIRHEAD!

Runo sensed that Tigrerra was getting frustrated but she didn't care. Those doughnuts were hers and she was going to get them at all costs.

"Okay you let go" Dan said as he pulled it to himself.

"No you let go" Runo said with a fake smile that matched his as she pulled the saucer back to her.

"Look how much do you want for it?"

Runo had never felt so insulted. How dare he- that arrogant twerp!

"How much you willing to offer?". Immediately the notes touched her hand, she did the one thing she planned on doing all along. She ripped it in half. She could hear the gasp coming from both Dan and Drago. She also heard Tigrerra's "I give up" sigh.

She then picked up the plate and faked a sneeze. "Oh my bad. I don't think you'll want it anymore. Well see you around Kuso" and with that she walked off with a mixture of a triumphant smile and a self satisfied smirk.

 **(Ace: Dude she just ended your career.**

 **Preyas: (ROTFL) Ha! That was so funny I almost peed myself.**

 **Me: Uh is that even possible?**

 **Dan: (Stares speechless at the screen while saying something smart along the lines of) uhhh?**

She walked back towards the table with all the members staring at her, Alice having a worried look on her face.

"You didn't really sneeze on it did you?" Tigrerra asked.

"'Cause not Tigs" she said with a smile. "I never do remember. Besides, its gross to do so". Little did she know that the brunette had heard her loud and clear.

"Hey guys" she said taking a seat between Julie and Alice.

"Morning Runo" Jesse said as he pumped a fist with her.

"What did she do this time?" Hydranoid's second head asked.

"You know the usual. Making enemies with pompous idiots"

"Please tell me its not Dan Kuso" Alice said as she bit her nails.

"Uh its not Dan Kuso?"

Runo wasn't bothered at all. It was actually weird that everyone at the table was staring at her.

"Seriously Runo we'll talk later," Alice said with a note of finality.

Runo huffed and pouted like a 6 year old.

"Fine mom" she puffed the hair from her face as she bit down into her sandwich.

As they began conversing with one another, that was after introductions were made once more, schedules were handed out. Alice had most of her classes with those at the table. She had mainly most with her cabin mates especially Runo and Mira. Instrumentals were what she had signed up for on the "application" form.

Runo went with Music mixing i.e DJ-ing.

Just as she was about to exchange her schedule with Julie's someone snatched it out of her hand.

"Hey!".

She stared at the bluenette who had her schedule in her hands.

"Give it back Mylene" Jesse said with a tone of danger.

"Oh shut it" She said waving him off. For what Juli did next, Alice promised to thank her later.

"The losers' table is that way," Julie stated as she snatched the schedule out of her hand.

"And please tell me is this where the cool kids sit?" she scoffed.

"Not only cool but the she sensible Ines apparently" Runo shot back. Alice wished she could be more like Runo sometimes but it just wasn't in her personality to be a hard-headed teenager who had a crazy obsession for high tops. But she is who she is and not really much could change that.

"And you are?" Mylene asked inclining her head towards Runo.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't leave right now" Chan chipped in with a heated glare. Mylene returned the look almost gladly and then she took a look at Julie then smiled a really demonic looking smile.

"That's a really cute outfit you've got there. It would be a shame if- oops"

Julie probably screamed louder than a five year old who had been denied ice cream and a ride on the ferris wheel.

 **(Julie: You made her dump her smelly breakfast of ham and eggs on my on my jacket.**

 **Preyas: And if that wasn't bad enough, her jacket was PINK!**

 **Me: I will fry your little fish Maroucho)**

Every chatter in the room stopped as wall heads turned to look at the source of the scream. Next thing that happened was Julie lunging at Mylene to probably rip out her throat.

Thankfully a strong pair of hands held her back.

"Let me go! I will kill that narcissistic bit-"

"Julie! Enough!" Goren said with an air of authority.

3 councillors came running to the scene to prevent chaos.

"What's going on here?" Selena asked glaring at Mylene who had an innocent look on her face.

"She dumped her breakfast on me!" Julie yelled.

"Did you?" Keith asked turning to Mylene.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to. It slipped off the plate and fell on her sweater."

"Its a jacket nitwit" Runo muttered.

"Be quiet" Alice said as she elbowed her playfully.

"Its okay. It was an accident so let's all let it go" Daisy said. Julie looked like she was about to punch a wall.

"Typical Daisy. Having someone else's back" Julie stated then left the hall.

Alice felt bad for both sisters but she felt sorry for Julie more. She did have a point.

Alice twired around to find Billy looking at her friend's exiting figure. That's when it hit her, he was the one who had held Julie back before she could maim Mylene. Thank Kami for him. Doing a quick scan, she tried to spot Shun but to no avail.

"Alright guys finish up. We've got a lot of stuff to do." Keith said. And surprisingly everyone did. He walked away after the girls after placing a kiss on Mira's head.

"Awww so kawaii" Chan gushed after he'd left. "You guys finish up. I'll go find Julie" and with that she took off.

"We really have along day ahead of us Rune" Alice whispered to Runo using her nickname.

"You mean two months" Runo grinned evily. "And I plan to make the most out of the opportunities I get to kick her ass," she added looking in Mylene's direction.

 **Me: So don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

 **Julie: Criticize if you see something worth criticizing.**

 **Me: And I thought you were the forgiving one**

 **Julie: "Thought"**

 **Me: (muttering) clearly I was wrong**

 **Preyas: You mean delusional!**

 **Me: I'm gonna make sushi out of you, you little water breathing, worm eating, bear bait!**

 **Alice: Can someone please get** **Preyas out of here before she adds rice to his insides?**

 **Me: So (...1) is Tik Tok by Ke$ha.**

 **Runo: (...2) was Break a Sweat by Becky G. I love you Becky!**

 **Alice: and (...3) was What Do You Mean by Justin Bieber.**

 **Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Guess who's back, back again. Sheya's back. Tell your friends. (yells into the air) I love you Eminem.**

 **Shun: We all do, now shut up and apologize for keeping your readers waiting this long.**

 **Me: Oh yeah right sorry. To my highly esteemed readers, I've some stuff to say. I would like to apologize for my sudden Leave of Absence. I know I went AWOL and I know none of you deserved that. Truth is I moved into a new school for my last year in high school and it was a boarding school, so no phones, no gadgets, no technology. In summary, NO LIFE. I can't post all the time now cuz I've got my final exams. I have to study for SAT, and another equally important exam, NECO, it's one of the African version of SAT so yeah but I want to make it up to you guys. I really want you guys to have a little something before I go back so here it is.**

 **Julie: Aww that was so touching.**

 **Me: Thanks, now who wants to do the disclaimer?**

 **Chan: I'll do it.**

 **Disclaimer: Sheya Mckell does not own Bakugan or anything related. All credits go to the creators and producer of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Also, the same goes for the songs and music pieces used.**

 **Me: Let's go then**

 **...**

Alice really wanted to go after Julie too but it turned out that her stomach had a higher calling. So she decided to answer that first.

Soon after breakfast, with Hydranoid settled on Runo's shoulder, the group made their way out of the hall to get ready for classes.

"I've got Music video directing class this morning," Runo stated.

"Me too," Joe said.

"I've got Graphics design," Ace said.

"I've also got Song Writing," Maroucho said.

"I do too," Ren said.

"Hey where do our bakugan stay during our classes?" Mira asked.

"They stayed in the cabins, we let them stay with Gorem and Fourtress" Ace answered.

"I hope Julie's alright," Alice muttered. This caused everyone to be silent, till a little annoying bakugan popped up.

"Just when I was enjoying the chat,"

Mira's shriek was loud enough to attract the attention of some campers who were hanging around.

"Hey hey hey hey its okay," Ace said holding her shoulders as she was backed up against him.

"Preyas!"

Alice had to laugh. It sounded like when a kid did something wrong and his mum was reprimanding him for it. In this case the mum was Maroucho while the kid was the blue bakugan, Preyas.

"She should have seen her face cuz it was as funny as hell," Preys added as he rolled in Maroucho's palm.

"Alice, Mira, Runo this is my Bakugan Preyas. Preyas, these are our new campers that I told you about yesterday," he paused with a sigh. "And these are their Bakugan. Runo's is Haos Tigrerra, Alice's is Darkus Hydranoid and Mira's is Pyrus Roxtor."

"Great to meet ya'll. Especially the lovely redhead. Which I know is Alice,"

Alice laughed. A flirting Bakugan, you don't see that everyday. "Nice to meet you Preyas,"

"Pleasure's all mine," he replied. "Sup ma home boys. Joe, looking good, Ace, my main man, Ren, Ren, Ren let me just say-"

"Shut it sushi." Ren said with a smirk causing everyone to laugh. Even Maroucho laughed.

Alice's eyes wandered, surveying the surroundings when her eyes stopped at a particular spot.

On the wooden bank sat a figure dressed in very dark colours, the hands hidden at the front.

"Uh you guys go ahead," Alice said turning away. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Okay then. I'll hold on to Hydranoid," Runo said looking in the direction. Seemed like she already knew something the others including Alice didn't.

"Thanks," she said. And with that, she walked away.

...

Quietly, she took cautious steps to where the figure was. By now, she had already noticed it was a guy. Although the low ponytail made it seem otherwise. It wasn't until she was a few steps away that she recognised who it was.

The blush on her face gave it all away.

 _ **"Baby I'm perfect**_

 _ **So let's start right now...**_

Kami...his voice was just so amazing. It was like listening to Justin Bieber but on a whole different level.

 **(A/N Me: I apologise to all Bieber fans out there. I love the dude's songs but..his latest fashion style has been creeping me out.**

 **Alice : Spoken like a true hater.**

 **Me: Mehh it's a gift. Moving on)**

Like a thief, she crept silently to the tree behind him and hid.

He began again with the guitar. But this time he didn't sing. Why wasn't he singing?

"I know you're there," he said.

BUSTED!

 **(Me: Reminds me of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Dan: Annoying Candace all day long.)**

Best thing to do was to come out of hiding. Smart thing right?

Hesitating a while longer, she held her breath hoping he really hadn't heard her.

"I know you're still there," he said again without turning.

Curse those ninja skills of his.

"I am so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to easedrop, I-I-I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay. Stop apologizing,"

"I'm really so very sorry,"

Shun gave a low chuckle and Kami, it sounded so hot. "Seriously Alice it's okay. Stop apologizing,"

Alice looked up faster than anyone could say "Snicker doodles"

"You have that OMG-HE-REMEMBERED-MY-NAME look on your face,"

The blush on her face couldn't be compared to anything else.

"Not to pry but is that a new song?" Alice asked.

Shun stopped playing and looked up. "Yeah it is, you can sit down and listen if you want to,"

Alice looked too shocked to move. Shun Kazami had just asked her to listen to a song he wrote. What could be better than this?

"You don't have to if you don't want to,"

"I do" she said a little too quickly. "I mean yeah I do, it's like an honour,"

"An honour?" he asked amused.

"Well yeah it is. You just won't understand cuz you're the famous one,"

"I prefer to think of myself as well known," he said with a shrug.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she muttered.

That statement had come out on its own. And it was all RUNO MISAKI'S fault.

Surprisingly, much to her relief, Shun didn't seem to take offence.

"Uh so what's it called? The song, I mean?"

"It's Perfect," he said.

Alice had this blank expression on her face, something that was never common to her.

"The song is called Perfect," he said with a smile.

"Oh, I get it," she said.

Shun never did this for anyone except his mum but she wasn't even there, but he really didn't know what came over him. "You don't have to if you don't want to,"

"I really do, like I said, it would be an honour"

Shun sighed, "Well it's not done yet so..."

"It's okay just play it"

After a small sigh, he began,

 _ **I might never be your knight in shining armour**_

 _ **I might never be the one you take home to mother**_

 _ **And I might never be the one who brings you flowers**_

 _ **But I can be the one, be the one tonight**_

 _ **But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms**_

 _ **And if you like having secret little rendezvous**_

 _ **If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do**_

 _ **Then baby, I'm perfect**_

 _ **Baby, I'm perfect for you**_

 _ **And if you like midnight driving with the windows down**_

 _ **And if you like going places we can't even pronounce**_

 _ **If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about**_

 _ **Then baby, you're perfect**_

 _ **Baby, you're perfect**_

 _ **So let's start right now(...1)**_

"That was beautiful," Alice muttered staring at the guitar.

"Thanks but it's still far from complete," Shun replied strumming the guitar once more.

"Yeah I could tell. It was missing a second verse and something like a bridge not exactly a bridge. Please tell me you get what I mean," she said squeezing her eyes shut.

"Yeah I get what you mean," he said with a smile then he looked into the distance of the lake.

"So what do you do?" Shun asked.

"Well, not much. I play instruments, the violin mostly and the other times I write songs and I sing a little,"

"Not much indeed," Shun said with a smirk, while putting down his guitar.

Alice looked up at the teenager who seemed to be towering over her. For a split second she felt intimidated...for reasons best known to her.

"C'mon classes are going to start soon," Shun said extending his hand out to her. "You wouldn't want to be late for class."

It took the special grace of Kami for her not to look like and feel like a blushing idiot.

Slowly taking his hand, she was hoisted up on her feet. She gave a muffled "Thanks"

"You're welcome," he replied.

"I heard Barodius was giving out Brawler merchandise for free,"

"What the-" Shun paused. "How did he even get-Dan, that idiot,"

Alice laughed quietly, she noticed her right hand felt a little warmer than the left.

Realising what it was after taking a glance at it, she pulled it out and put it behind her back. She gave a nervous/embarrassed laugh.

"Uhh I should go," she muttered backing away. "I'll catch you later, right?"

"Yeah" he called back.

Alice face was probably hotter than peppers at this point. She could still feel his touch all over her arm. But she had to admit, it felt good. The warmth all over her skin felt so right. Like it was meant to happen. She just hoped for one thing; Runo didn't notice the after effect of the blush on her face which was always obvious to the bluenette.

Kami! How she hated those goosebumps.

...

 **(Me: my dear readers, such was the case of "moi" a few years back. Turned out that when I was under the sun for a while or when I did things that got me all sweaty and raised my body temperature, the after effect was goosebumps all over.**

 **Ace: What you wrote in the story just reminded me of Goosebumps by Meghan Trainor.**

 **Me: ohh someone knows their music. Did I mention that I liked that in a man? *winks at Mira who seems hellbent on killing the author.***

 **Alice: Go on with the story, Miss so-called-Author.**

 **Me:*mutters*Miss Goody Goody.)**

 **...**

Alice made it back in time to the cabin. She met up with Runo, and thankfully Chan and Julie who had seemed to have let the incident be a bygone.

Alice had Instrumentals class while Chan, and Runo had Music Video Directing and Production Class. Julie and Mira had Fashion Designing Class.

So after a weird sort of goodbye to their bakugan, they all went in different directions to the various venues for their classes.

"Don't think I didn't notice the goosebumps," Runo teased.

"Ohh c'mon," Alice moaned as she rubbed her arms trying to clear the bumps off, all in vain.

People had already moving in the direction off their various camp classes. Some ran, others strolled. Alice beamed, it was her first day as an offical Camp Rock member and it felt so great.

"This feels so awesome," Runo said giddily.

"I know right, I've been here for four summers but it's still as amazing as ever," Julie squealed doing a little twirl.

After reaching her stop, Runo said, "see you later?"

"Yeah see ya, and don't get into any sort trouble," she called out to Runo who was giddily climbing up the steps.

"Yeah yeah, you too"

Luckily, Alice made it to the venue of her own class even after getting a map of the place and asking a few people. Why hadn't asked Julie or Chan?

"Finally," she breathed after finally locating it. She hoped she wasn't late.

"Sorry, excuse me"

Alice turned round, her hand had been centimeters away from the doorknob. A girl about her height, with deep blue hair in a french plait and really cute glasses was staring at her with frustration written all over her face. She also noticed that she was holding an instrument's case behind her.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Alice asked coming down the steps to meet her.

"I really hope I'm not bothering you, but can you please direct me to the Instrumentals class?"

Alice could've jumped for joy.

"This is it, I got lost three times trying to find it," Alice chuckled.

With a smile, the bluenette said, "Mine was five,"

"C'mon let's go in, we're probably already late," Alice said turning around and heading up the steps once more, "I'm Alice by the way,". She turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Alice wanted to pass out. She had been worrying for nothing. Everyone was either talking with someone else or setting up their instruments or music sheet stand.

"Hmm I guess we aren't, I'm Fabia though," she introduced herself.

Alice turned round sharply, so quickly that Fabia's breath hitched in her throat. "You're Fabia?"

Oh Kami, already? Fabia maintained her cool.

"You're my cabin mate," Alice said with a smile while moving towards some empty chairs. "We've been expecting you,"

"We?" Fabia asked settling her case down on an empty chair.

"The rest of our cabin mates, I mean"

That's when Alice really noticed the case.

"You play the violin?"

 **(Me: well isn't that obvious Mrs Kazami**

 **Shun: I will personally bury you six feet under and let the ground do the rest .**

 **Me: *Obviously terrified* s-s-scary)**

"Yeah I do, I just love how it-"

"Calms the soul," they finished together. Both girls giggled.

Wow, this girl was just simply don't get to see a violin fan everyday.

Fabia opened her case and brought out her violin. Alice could tell it was made from mahogany. The intricate design showed that it was instructed to be crafted. But Alice wasn't bothered, she was proud of hers. It was special and she wouldn't trade it in the world for anything.

Before Alice could say anything, the door opened and a boy walked in with two others behind him. Everyone fell silent.

Alice looked closer and her eyes widened, "Isn't that-"

"Klaus Von Hezron?" Fabia said with unhidden disgust in her tone. "That illiterate fool for an heir, he can't even coordinate his personal affairs, so what makes him think he's fit to rule,"

Alice almost laughed, wow did she have a mouth. Runo was going to love her.

Everyone had returned to their previous preoccupations and so did the duo. They chatted, but Alice couldn't help but feel someone watching her.

Five minutes later, someone else walked through the door

"Sorry I'm late, I was waiting for some-" Selena drawled after spotting Fabia.

After a coded look between the two, Selena continued, "Um I'd like to welcome everyone to Camp Rock once more. To those who can't remember my name, I'm Camp Counsellor Selena, and I'm gonna be taking this class,"

Alice could tell, there was a relationship between the two. Possibly siblings, maybe cousins.

"So I can see a lot of new faces and-"

"Can we just get on with this class?" Klaus interrupted with a look of disapproval.

"You could always leave you know," Selena shot back. "Honestly, why I get you every year is still a mystery to me,

A few snickers here and there erupted. "Anyway today we'll start with basic terminologies and definitions. So you name and I'll write, remember the list is never- ending and so don't limit yourselves, so lets begin with you, Jenny"

...

"What the hell is wrong with you, let go of my book," Runo half yelled. At this point she looked hell bent on killing the little bitch.

"Let go Mylene," Chan said backing her up.

"Shut up China girl," Kazarina, Mylene's supposed best friend retorted.

"You shut up, snake breath," Chan came back. Turning to Mylene, she repeated, "let go of the book"

By now, everyone was watching and murmuring.

"Yeah, let go," Runo repeated.

"Make me," Mylene said with a toss of her hair.

"I don't make trash," Runo replied with a smirk as she let go of the book causing Mylene to stumble backwards, "I bury it,"

There were a lot of "Ohh" and "Burn" or "Damn"

"Who do you think you are?" Mylene asked seething.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Mylene only huffed in response and walked out the door, her posé quickly behind her, in tow.

Now what had happened was that, as Runo was setting up her laptop and headphones, Mylene had picked up song book and began leafing through it.

Runo had politely asked for it back but Mylene had just decided to ignore her. Runo tried again, this time extending her hand towards her.

" Are you blind, can't you see I'm busy?" Mylene said.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Chan asked in disgust. "Stop being stupid and give her book back to her"

Runo grabbed the book but Mylene had a good grip on it.

And that's when Runo could take it no more.

After Mylene left, and the class returned to its normal state, Runo fell into a chair and sighed, she had not planned her first class like this, she really never looked for trouble but trouble always seemed to find her.

"Don't let her get to you," Chan said settling down beside her. " That's just how she is,"

" If I had the opportunity to whoop her ass, I'd take it," Runo said ruffling her hair in frustration. Chan laughed in surprise at her action.

"Hey," Both girls looked up to a foreign kid staring at them.

Runo recognized him immediately, so with a really bored look, she replied, "Uh hey Hydron,"

"Runo," Chan whispered, "It's Prince Hydron"

Pshh, like she cared. Whatever.

"I just observed what transpired between you and the Lady Mylene, I'd advise you to keep away from getting in her black book as she is capable of ruining your reputation here at Camp Rock," he paused, giving her a complete look over. Apparently he seemed to like what he saw because he added, "You should hang out with us though since you're new and all-"

"Thanks," Runo interrupted, unable to take his bullshit anymore, "but I think I'll be fine,"

Hydron frowned, "It wasn't a question"

Runo rolled her eyes and picked her laptop, getting comfy with her headphones. Without looking up, she replied, "Oops I guess I answered anyway,"

Chan who had been sitting there all along, gave a muffled laugh to which she quickly disguised as a cough under the impingent glare of Hydron.

Hydron, red in the face, walked away in rage. Who the hell did she think she was? She had just been offered the opportunity of a lifetime and she blew it? Did she really know who he was, the power he held, or the damage he could do to her social life here at Camp Rock?

"Idiot," Runo muttered as she watched him walk away.

"Runo that was brilliant!" Chan exclaimed.

"Yeah I know,"

"Good morning people," Keith said slamming the door behind him. "Yeah I'm late so what, let's get down to business. I'll assume you all have signed the attendance sheet, if not I'll give you two minutes to do it,"

No one moved so he continued, "Welcome to Music Video Directing and Production class,

Everyone clapped and cheered in delight.

Keith smiled and continued, "I'll be taking this class with Assistant Camp Counselor Gus who is absent at the moment for reasons I do not know myself. Like every year there are new campers and so let's give it up for them, shall we?"

Runo just enjoyed every moment of the applause.

"And also welcome back old campers, I know you guys missed me, I didn't miss any of you, just kidding,"

A small laughter erupted from the class.

"Is he always this playful?" Runo whispered.

"Yeah, but try not to get on his bad side," Chan replied. "You do not want to meet Spectra,"

Runo scoffed, Spectra?

"Okay, so today let's talk about what makes a good music video. Firstly, you have to know know what the video's gonna be about and that depends on..."he drawled waiting for an answer.

"The song," Komba said.

"Good," Keith said writing on the board. "Also note that creativity is also important, you've got to think outside the box. Let your imagination roam free but don't go all crazy, okay, so here what we're gonna do, we're going to name some songs and make a list of items, scenes, or things which made up the video, but make it one which you haven't watched, so that when we list, we can check if we're right, everyone got it,

Everyone nodded.

"Good, so let's begin with you Chan?"

"I Took A Pill in Ibiza," she said.

"By who?" Keith asked. "Remember, try not to forget the artiste who composed or sang it, so?"

" Mike Posner," she added.

"That's good, now let's analyze it. Mike said he took this pill and later seemed to regret this action cuz it made him do the craziest things right? So it probably means he went somewhere where he wasn't supposed to be, and that could be a..."

"Party," Chan said although it came out more as a question than a reply.

"Okay that's good," Keith said writing on the board "and where there's a party, there's...music, obviously so what else, Chan, it's still you,"

"Well there's dancing," she said.

"Don't forget food," Runo whispered with a grin which she returned.

"Well, there's alcohol,"

"Bingo!" Keith said, writing on the board, "and we know that that's the best way to sneak a pill into someone's drink, I've never done it so none of you should, got that?"

The whole class burst out laughing. Keith smiled and said, "We don't have much time left before my next class comes in so here's what you're going to do for me, before our next class which is probably next tomorrow, you guys should do what we did today with ten different songs of your choice, this is your first project and do note that projects carry a large part of your percentage and I know it's not fair but they'll determine if you'll participate in Final Jam at the end of camp, in the next 2-3 months so for you all interested, please work really hard so you can be allowed to participate, now scram my next class has arrived,"

At that very moment, the door opened and students popped in through it.

"Well that was fun," Runo said packing up her laptop and headphones, apparently they had no use for them today. Perhaps next time. Getting out

"Yeah it was, my next class is Music-Mixing," Chan said.

"You mean DJ-ing,"

"Still the same thing, what's yours?"

"I've got Song writing, I'll catch you later?" Runo said turning away.

"Sure let's all meet at the lake," Chan called back.

The rest of the the day went smoothly, at recess they all met at the lake. Girls only. Alice and Fabia had their last class together so when they all met up, Alice introduced her to the others who were more than happy to meet her. Well she had had classes with most of them so it wasn't difficult remembering their faces.

"How'd you like your day so far girls?" Julie asked snacking on an apple.

Runo wouldn't say she wasn't thrilled but,

"They make it seem like school," Runo wailed.

"So?" Mira asked.

"I hate school, she muttered.

They all laughed. "I came to camp to avoid summer lessons my mum would've signed me up for, even when I'm a B-student, that lady has issues,"

"Hey be quiet down there, I'm trying to get some sleep,"

Runo was the first to react, "Who the hell-Jake?"

All the girls looked up in confusion at the teenager who had been dozing till these chattering girls appeared.

"What are you doing up there?" Chan asked.

"Well I was taking a nap till you all decided to disturb my beauty sleep," he replied with a chuckle. Still not looking down he said, he said, "Hey Fabia,"

"You two know each other?" Julie asked.

"No but she looks like exactly like how Selena describes her younger sister, take it from an artist, I know she's the one," he paused. "Nice to meet you though,"

"You too," Fabia said.

"Hey Jake where are Ace, Joe and the rest of the guys?" Julie asked.

"Basketball court," he muttered before turning away.

"Cover your ears, girls," he added.

"But why?" Alice asked.

Suddenly, Julie squealed so loud that Fabia's lenses cracked.

When natural order was restored, Runo was on the ground face flat, her hands over her ears in agony.

"Omagoh Omagoh Omagoh Ohmago," Julie repeated,

"She's actually saying Oh my god," Chan offered.

"OH MY GOD!" Julie squeaked once more. "Girls we are going to that court,"

"Uh why?" Fabia asked.

"Because where there's a basketball court, there's a game, and since there's a game, there are boys and because there are boys there are no shirts and no shirt means,"

"Abs!" Mira squealed. "I mean abs, so what?"

"Follow me and see the wonders of life," Julie said insightfully, leading the group away.

Jake smiled in his tree, shutting his eyes after watching them leave. Good riddance. Goodbye world and welcome Jake into La La Land.

...

 **Me: Woah that was long. I hope I made it up to you guys.**

 **Dan: Can I say something? it's like super important.**

 **Shun: No its not.**

 **Me: Oh hush it Shun, go ahead Dan.**

 **Dan: Well, you see I'm really hungry, so I was wondering if you could just help me grab a piece of Chicken Tetra-ahhhhh!"**

 **Me: *obviously pissed, kicks Dan out the window***

 **Drago: Idiotic fool.**

 **Me: As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, (...1) is Perfect by One Direction. I'll be honest, I wasn't exactly a big or huge fan of theirs, but I was a little disappointed when they split up, but it seems like they all ended up somewhat better. Anyways, don't forget to review. I really want to know what you guys think. Please if you've got song requests, send them in with scenarios. Till next time bye.**

 **Dan: *calling from outside* I'm still hungry**

 **Everyone: SHUT UP DAN KUSO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Another day, another chapter. I'm a good person, aren't I?**

 **Mira: Don't get ahead of yourself, do what is needful so you can get on with the story.**

 **Me: Well someone's being grouchy. Anyway thanks so much for reading the last chapter and your reviews. I am so grateful. And also for the song recommendations, I really mean it, I promise I'll try to use everyone's songs in chapters that come up.**

 **Runo: It's like you've become a whole new person, what happened?**

 **Me: Haha real funny, and you know what, *smirks evily* I'm gonna pay you back.**

 **Julie: Ohh someone's about to get it. I wanna do the disclaimer for this one.**

 **Disclaimer: Sheya Mckell owns nothing but this fanfiction. All rights go to the producers and animetors of Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

 **Me: *laughs menacingly* let's begin shall we?**

 **...**

Julie stared in awe at the wonderful display of abs. In fact, all the girls watching the game seemed enthralled.

"C'mon," she said ushering them into the court, and settling them on benches that had been built against the fence.

Boys, shirtless, running up and down, flaunting those 6-pacs package...what more could a girl possibly want?

"This is stupid and I'm hun-"

"SSSSHHHHH!"

All 6 girls were on her like a someone watching a news on the apocalypse.

Runo, huffed, and leaned back against the fence. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was a sucker to boys who were solid at the stomach.

So far, only Alice knew she was lightly toned. With a 4-pac abdomen, she had been a threat to most guys on her school's basketball team...

Here she was, seriously sweating, shifting uncomfortably, because she was surrounded by...those things. She took a quick glance at Alice, who had left the ground, and was way above Cloud teenager was so mesmerized by the raven-haired boy who was either or always performing slam-dunks or 3-pointers whenever he got the ball. Runo smiled at her friend's enraptured face.

Runo also noticed that Klaus was being mopped by Dan, who faked a pass to Ace but later scored. Nice trick but too easy.

The crowd cheered as Joe performed a lay-up and scored. Catching Chan's face, she quipped, "I think it better be Joe kissing you than that fly hovering over by your face,"

Chan immediately closed her mouth with a blush coating her cheeks. Runo looked around some more, scrutinizing anyone and everyone.

As soon as Runo turned around, she was met with a blinding exruciating pain, the cause, a ball to her face.

 **(Runo: *stutters in utter shock* W-what t-t-the f-**

 **Me: Payback complete, moving on.)**

"Runo!" Alice exclaimed as she bent over her groaning friend who had a hand to her nose.

People were gathering around and murmuring. Runo opened her eyes, painfully.

"Quick how many fingers am I holding up,"

To be honest, she saw four but quickly reasoning it out she said, "Two"

"Okay what's my name?"

"Seriously Julie?" she replied sardonically.

At least she knew who they were.

Runo's hands dropped and that's when she noticed a trail of red. Dammit.

"Dan you really did it this time,"

"It was an accident,"

Runo's eyebrows knotted as realization hit her. Dan had "accidentally" knocked her over with the ball. That pompous animal. Was it because of the donut from earlier?

"Can you stand?" Shun asked as he knelt down beside her. Wow, Alice was right, he was cute up close but she really wasn't interested. This time his shirt was on and due to the sweat, it hugged his body.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she tried to stand. Key word, tried. And failed. If Dan hadn't caught her, she would've fallen on her butt.

The glare she gave him could have sent him running. Even Shun would've backed up. It was that scary.

"She needs to go to the nurse," Fabia said, handing her a handkerchief for the nose.

Thanks for stating the obvious genius.

Runo tried lighting the mood. "I'm not the celebrity here guys. Shun take off your shirt, will you?"

It worked. She got some laughs, from Shun she got a smirk which was tracable.

"C'mon," Dan said as he slid an arm around her waist and slung her arm over his shoulder, "I might as well just take you there myself, since it's kinda all my fault,"

Kinda? Runo was ready to throw a tantrum if she hadn't caught the look in Alice's eyes. "I can help," Alice said moving to her side.

Runo's brain worked fast, Alice would give anything to remain in the position she was in, beside Shun so that their arms touched a little. But Alice wasn't that selfish as to abandon Runo, but Runo wasn't that heartless either.

"No it's okay Alice, you guys stay and enjoy the game, I'll be fine,"

"You sure?" she asked.

Runo replied with a nod.

Everyone watched silently as the two made their way to the nurse's bay.

Alice nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, she's gonna be okay,"

Alice watched as Shun walked back into the court.

"So is this happening or not?" Billy asked passing the ball to Joe.

"Hell yeah, who'd miss an opportunity to kick Hydron's butt?" he replied doing a three-pointer.

...

"So, in summary this is all Dan's fault," Wendy said, swinging her legs as she sat on a bed in the nurse's bay.

"Hey, it was an accident," he protested.

"Yeah sure Dan," Mari, the blonde, 21 year old nurse, muttered whilst dabbing Runo's nose with a cotton swab coated with a soothing gel. "Last time, you said that, I had to renovate my whole kitchen, not that I haven't forgiven you but kindly stay away from anywhere close to the kitchen when you guys visit me okay?"

To Runo, it sounded more of an order and not a request.

Dan just grumbled silently while pouting, which Runo found very...irritating.

"Okay that's it, the swelling's stopped, if possible get an ice pack, there are 4 in every cabin, put it on your nose and it'll be better in no time," Mari stood up straight. "You can take the rest of the day off, get some rest, it'll help with the swelling,"

"Thanks a lot," Runo muttered pressing a finger to the little plaster on her nose.

"You're so lucky it's not broken," Wendy said looking at Dan a with very disturbing look.

"C'mon Wendy, let's go get some of those potato chips from the kitchen," Mari said holding her hand out to the child. "Dan please close the door when you're leaving,"

Wendy was way to excited at the mention of potato chips that she literally pulled Mari out of the room and they took down in the direction of the kitchen.

As soon as they left, Runo narrowed her gaze on Dan.

"This is because of the donuts, right?"

"Whoa what?!"

Runo scoffed, standing up from the examination stool.

"I'm not stupid you know, I know when someone has it in for me"

"What are you-"

"Look, just stay away from me," Runo said darkly "and we might get along just fine, got it?"

Dan, too stunned to react, watched as she walked away, her hood hanging really low over her face to hide the little plaster on her slighty red nose.

What the heck just happened?

...

Runo made it back to the cabin under a few seconds into the second minute.

"Runo your nose, what happened, are you okay?" Tigrerra asked as Runo picked her up.

"I'm fine," she replied with a smile. Turning her attention to the other bakugans, she greeted them. "Hey guys"

There were choruses of several greetings in return.

"You didn't do anything rash did you?" Tigrerra asked suspiciously.

Runo stifled a laugh, "You insult me, I'm hurt. I wonder what we'll be having for

dinner,"

"Don't change the subject and answer me," Tigrerra said.

"Aww so tired," she said setting down the bakugan back with the others and moving in the direction of her bed.

"Runo Misaki, don't you dare-"

But Runo wasn't listening, her bed called to her like Sirens calling Pirates into paradise. Her bed was that Siren and her paradise was Lala-land.

...

Dan returned to the court looking mystified, dazed, confused...all common attributes to him.

 **(Shun: True talk**

 **Alice: Stop being rude**

 **Dan: You tell him girl**

 **Alice: *mutters* It's actually kinda true**

 **Dan: *almost sobs in complete shock***

 **Mylene: Harsh)**

What the heck just happened? His brain still couldn't process.

He was pretty sure he didn't have an ego. But it was utterly disrespectful to...disrespect a famous person. Especially one who practically saved...your nose?

"Hey dude, you okay?" Billy asked walking towards him and slinging an arm over his shoulder as he led him to the bench where the rest of the guys were.

"Yeah I'm fine," he muttered as he took a seat beside Baron. "So who won?"

"Duhh, we did," Baron yelled pumping a fist into the air in glee. "We like owned Klaus and his minions, they didn't even stand a chance,"

"Baron's really good at dribbling," Billy quipped. "Hey Ren could you teach me some of those passes later?"

"Huh uh yeah sure dude," Ren had been looking somewhere else before Billy called him.

"Hey Dan how's Runo?" Joe asked.

Dan fidgeted which was noticed by everyone.

"What happened Kuso?" Shun asked.

Dan looked so lost, "Honestly, I really don't know myself," and with that, he proceeded to tell them what had transpired between him and Runo. Everyone was so transfixed that they didn't notice a brunette walk up the group towards the end of their conversation.

"Uh hey sorry but I wanted to ask if Runo was okay, seeing as she didn't come back with guys," Chan asked as she nervously played with her hair.

"Uh she's fine," Dan said. "I think she went back to her cabin, Mari said she could take the day off,"

With a sigh of relief, Chan muttered, "Thank Kami," then in a louder voice she added, "Well thanks, we were just wondering about her," She gestured to the girls behind her."Well catch you guys later, recess" she quoted with her fingers for emphasis, "is over,". And she headed back.

"She's so hot," Joe sighed dreamily. "What?!"

Everyone looked at him with this, _Dude, you-sure-you're-okay?_ \- look.

"If you like her just tell her," Shun stated.

Joe scoffed as he shook his head in the negative, "It's not as easy as it sounds, I-"

"Dude please shut it," Ace interrupted. Turning to the others, he said, "look, he's just scared that she doesn't like him, which is impossible,"

""Because?" Billy prodded as they stood up and headed out of the court. A few, okay, a LOT of girls ogled at the sight.

Baron answered enthusiastically, "Because he's one of the most awesome guys at this camp, he's rad, dope-"

"Cuz," Ren interrupted with a yawn, "He thinks he's cool, sweet, funny, you know the usual crap girls fall for, kinda how that works for you guys right?" he asked referring to the boy band members.

"True but it doesn't mean it can't work for you either," Shun retorted, with a hidden smirk.

Catching on rather quickly, Ren gave a curt laugh, "Nah I like it this way, but who said it isn't already working?". Out of the three, he liked Shun the most.

The others just looked on, confusion written on their faces.

"What's going on?" Billy asked.

"I have no idea," Joe replied.

"Me neither," Baron and Ace whispered.

"Stop whispering and lets get to class, yo Dan are you okay?" Ren asked.

Dan who had been lost in his own world, fell back to earth realm, "uh uh what? I mean yeah I'm okay?"

"You sure?" Baron asked skeptically.

"Yeah I'm cool, don't sweat it," he replied with his signature grin.

Still they didn't look convinced but they all let it go.

"You guys should really join in classes, they're fun ya know," Joe said as all but the Brawlers walked away. "We'll see you guys later"

As soon as they were out of sight, Dan began walking away.

"Dude wait up, cmon I'm your best friend, what's wrong,"

"Some best friend you are," Shun muttered. "He's scared from his heartbreaking encounter with the Misaki chick,"

"Seriously dude, if I were you, I'd let it go-" Billy began

"But you're not so he can't," Shun said, "Look Kuso-"

But Shun was cut off by a song drifting through the air,

 _ **"We're half way there, we're looking back now**_

 _ **Nothing's gonna get in-"**_ ...(1)

"Yeah Barodius what's up?" Shun said into the phone. "Why...really...I don't...fine we're on our way," Shun ended the call, and looked up. With an exasperated sigh, he said, "Barodius wants us,"

"What for?" Dan asked.

"The heck should I know," Shun muttered as they made their way to Barodius' office.

...

"No way nuh uh I refuse, I am not going to attend classes," Billy half yelled.

"Cmon Bil-" Barodius began.

"No I'm not listening, la la la la la la I can't hear you" Billy put his hands over his ears, like a little kid who didn't want to listen to reasoning,"

"Apparently, Dan's stupidity has rubbed off on you," Barodius sighed.

"Hey!"

"It's kinda true, Kuso," Shun stated dryly. Shun ignored his glare and turned back to Barodius who had reclined his chair and propped his legs on the table. "What's in it for us,"

"Ahh Shun you've always been the smart one, think,"

Shun did...but came up blank. Looking out the window he saw campers leave cabins, for their next class the day. Everyone was walking in groups but that didn't hinder his eyes from finding the red head in the crowd.

He saw as she laughed at what the blue haired girl in glasses said. Her smile looked so warm and beautiful, comforting even. He wasn't a person to always like a girl so easily, that's why, much to everyone's amusement, he'd never dated before.

He was oblivious to the current situation of Dan and Billy's fit of rebellion. He didn't even notice when Barodius called his name more than once. He came back to earth when he felt a hand on his shoulder. On ninja instinct, he caught it and twisted, causing the bearer of the arm

"Dude not cool," Dan moaned from the floor.

"Sorry,"

"Please you guys, think about it. If you become Camp Councellors, you'll be able to get more people to show up for your class, plus you guys can hang with Ace and co. not to mention," he lowered his voice, "I do believe we've got some girls who'd be tripping for you guys so-"

"Where's the uniform?" Bilky asked with a grin. Shun rolled his eyes and looked out the window but Alice was long gone.

"That's the spirit," Barodius said tossing them three caps, which had "CAMP COUNCELLOR" printed on it."it comes with a band,"

"Ohh gimme gimme," Billy boy-squealed grabbing the handband, adding it to the growing number of hand accessories on his hand. His obsession with them was scary.

"Still not convinced," Dan said.

"Tbh Dan you don't really look like the role model type, so why don't you sit this one out eh?"

Shun was tempted to laugh but settled for a smirk instead.

"Cmon guys," Billy said bounding for the door, "let's go get Keith,"

Shun noticed Dan's mouth hanging in disbelief, he shook his head and pulled the distraught teen out of the cabin.

...

 _ **Three and a half hours later,**_

As the door to the cabin, Runo's eyes flew open. She sat up to see its members troop in.

"Runo, you're awake," Alice said walking to her and giving her a hug followed by the others.

"Will someone tell me what happened?" Tigrerra asked.

"Runo got hit by a ball," Fabia said. "Sorry I'm Fabia,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tigrerra, I belong to the foolish girl over there with the bruise on her nose,"

They introduced the others to her and soon they were all talking and laughing like good friends.

Soon it was time time for dinner. They all made their way to the dinning hall, which wasn't as full as it had been at lunch. Most of them still at their cabins, Alice reasoned.

Christina Perri's A Thousand Years drifted through the sound system.

"Oh man, I love this song," Runo grinned.

"Who doesn't?" Julie and Mira replied together.

 _ **...how to be brave**_

 _ **how can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

 _ **watching you stand alone**_

 _ **all of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow**_...(2) Runo sang leading the way to the dinner line. Runo still hippy even after being hit in the face with a ball

Tonight's dinner was spaghetti and meat balls with a fruit salad for dessert and Kool-aid.

Alice had been served when, while walking back to their table with Runo, Mylene had blocked their paths.

"Hey devil's incarnate, move it," Runo stated with a look of disgust.

"Make me blueberry head," she retorted.

"Gladly,". If Alice didn't her back Runo could and would have moved her.

"BTW loser did you get a nose job, I couldn't care any less tho,"

Alice was really getting uncomfortable from the weird looks the campers were given them. And she didn't particularly like the fact of her crush staring at the scene without any emotion.

"Runo-"

"It's really better though, thanks for asking, she replied sweetly.

Uh oh, here it comes,

"Now that you mention it, I wish I did, so that my delicate nostrils won't close up from inhaling your rotten garbage scented perfume," scruching her nose and fanning the air with her, "apparently, it didn't work out cuz right now, I actually feel like throwing up,"

Everyone who heard her snickered or laughed.

"Wait, hold up here it comes," Runo put a hand to her stomach and puffed her cheeks. Mylene and co. didn't not stick around to find out if it was legit or not.

As soon as Mylene was out of the way, the two made their way to their seats, admist stares.

"Runo you totally owned her," Mira said with a laugh. Runo grinned as she ate a meat ball. Alice

laughed and muttered, "That's our Runo,"

Alice went on eating, talking in between bites. Alice was actually thinking of the scene with Mylene earlier. TBH she was a little sad that she wasn't able to stand up to Mylene, she'd been...shy...worried...self conscious...and scared. Not scared OF Mylene but rather scared FROM the attention they were attracting. She hated it. She preferred not being in the shadows, but rather blending in. But with Runo, she just couldn't, she just had to be dragged into situations Runo had no business getting into. That was just what Runo was, an attention-seeker. But you just had to love her.

"Miss Alice, are you okay?" Hy asked.

"Yeah I am, I was just thinking, it's not important," she said with a smile,

"Ya sure?" Dra said.

She nodded with a small smile and returned back to eating joining, in their conversation once more.

But Alice couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching her. She rubbed at her neck every now and then. Finally unable to take anymore she let down her hair. It fell over her back touching .This feeling of being watched made her cringe inwardly.

Unknown to her, two pairs of eyes took in her every detail, EVERY SINGLE ONE.

...

 **Me: I'm done though I won't say I was particularly proud of this chapter but I'm happy I tried.**

 **Runo: yall should leave nasty reviews for what she did to me.**

 **Me: oh hush up. Now back to important people here, I'M A GRADUATE OF HIGH SCHOOL! It's such a relief after. After 6 years of my life, I'm finally free.**

 **Alice: We're proud of you Sheya, congratulations.**

 **Shun: We all are.**

 **Me: *sniffs* Thank you so much guys. It means a lot. And you guys should think of this chapter as my present to you guys, my readers. *turns back to the characters* thanks so much for everything.**

 **Shun: yeah yeah just don't cry please.**

 **Me: I'm not, I'm reacting to the onions. So dear readers, ...(1) is Big Time Rush' s Half Way There**

 **(...2) is A Thousand Years, Christina Perri. I actually heard th song in Twilight, nice movie, really. Don't forget to review, favourite, follow etc. Till next time.**

 **Baron: Hey Sheya, there weren't any onions.**


	11. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey guys it's me. please don't get mad but y'all gotta understand. I feel like this fanfic had a rough begging and I'd like to straighten things out. I'll be rewriting the chapters again after I delete them so please try to bear with me.

It's gonna be better and and clearer.

Another big news, there might come a time when I'll have to leave the story in hiatus cuz I'm going to be studying real hard in university. That's why I'll update as soon as possible after every chapter, before I leave for that's way later so...

Well hope you guys are understanding and all that stuff. See y'all real soon.


	12. A REALLY IMPORTANT NOTICE

Okay so I've changed my mind. I'm not going to rewrite the story again. I'm going to continue but it's going to get better, that's a promise so spread the word yo, cuz that's what's up!

I LOVE YOU BEAST BOY


	13. Chapter 11

**Me: Hey I'm back, thank you Hopefulmuse617 for the song recommendations. Really helpful and I appreciate it. Hope I answered your questions to your satisfaction. Check the reviews. And RebelTeatime, thanks for the review...to be honest I don't feel bad for Runo, she totally deserved it. Poor Dan indeed. And also you got half the answer to the people sraring at Alice. But remember I wrote** _ **Two pairs**_ **of eyes. Meaning there was another set looking at her.**

 **I'm really on a roll. I've posted 2 chapters within two weeks. Long ago though. And...**

 **Julie: And it's because you're out of school, well not completely just high school.**

 **Me: And it feels so good...anyway just so you'd know, this chapter is a little "odd" at the end, but DON'T freak okay... anyone, tell me what's one of the most important experience of a girl's life? I'm talking to everyone including the readers, you don't count...**

 **Preyas:*howls in laughter* BURN!**

 **Me: Sorry Runo, it's true so...**

 **Runo *looks at me blankly* Silence's the best answer to fools.**

 **Everyone: *in shock***

 **Me: *stutters like a fool* Excuse me?!**

 **Runo: here's the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Sheya does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers, only this story and it's plot. All rights belong to the creators and producers. Also all songs used belong the the artists. Copyright included.**

 **Shun: Stop gaping and just type.**

"So welcome to Dance class," Daisy's voice rang through the dance complex. It was three times bigger than the other class buildings. It was wide and spacious and still quite comfortable. Runo and Julie were bouncing giddily, as this was supposedly their favourite class. Apparently this seemed to be something else they had in common. You know the other.

Alice adjusted her shirt, she was wearing a black off-shoulder shirt and jeggings **(A/N You know, leggings made from elastic jean material)** , and purple and black converse. She looked again at Runo and Julie who were practically almost in the same outfit; a tank top hoodie with a vest covering the navel, bump shorts and converses. The only difference was that Julie's shorts were faded pink and her tank top/hoodie was purple while Runo's outfit was completely black with golden brown converses.

"So today's the first day of Dance Class," Daisy said walking around the stage "and I want to use this opportunity to welcome new campers. So give it up for them,"

The applause died down and she continued, "On the first day of class we normally start by sorting ourselves into the various dance groups, you know, hip pop, freestyle, contemporary, you know what I mean so let's get started and remember it doesn't matter if you aren't in the group you hoped to be, you should rather work hard in the group your put into,". With that, Gus walked towards the stereo build-up and pressed a button on the remote.

Flo Rida's **My House** blasted through the speakers. Everyone cheered as they took up positions to get ready to dance. Alice took up a spot between Julie and Joe.

"So guys this is the Matt Steffanina remix of My House, and I'm guessing that by your whoopings and cheering you all should know the routine," Gus said.

To say that Alice was excited was an understatement, she was beyond ecstatic. She and Runo were hard-core die-hard fans of Matt Steffanina and Dana Alexa, his wife. Well, Runo mostly.

Runo knew all there was to know about Matt and Dana, some might say she may have been obsessed with them. Alice loved their routines and she and Runo learnt them whenever a new one came out. And the routine to My House was one she and Runo could do with their eyes closed...but why was she feeling so nervous?

So lost in her train of thoughts, she didn't even seen when the two new camp counsellors came in. She didn't notice when the music stopped. She didn't even notice when Runo appeared beside her nudging her to get her attention. C'mon how deep could one be in thought. She didn't even hear the squeals of girls over the two individuals. She only responded when she heard a soft whisper in her ear. "Shun's here," Runo whispered softly.

And that's when she snapped. "W-wh-what? w-where?"

"What are they even doing here?" Jake asked.

"Who cares?" Julie squealed quietly.

I do, Alice thought to herself. Shun and Billy exchanged a few words with Daisy and Gus.

"What do you think they're talking ab-hell no! no way!"Joe exclaimed.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Has anyone noticed that Shun is wearing a councellor's hand band and Billy's wearing a counsellor's hat," Joe replied.

"Could they be-" Jake began.

"No way," Alice gasped.

"Yes way," Julie squealed.

"Well guys meet your new Camp Councellors," Gus announced. "although I have no idea why they have to be that and I have to be assistant," he added with a smirk and humor in his voice.

Of course everyone laughed and cheered as Billy did this really cute cherry wave and Shun gave a small smile which caused all the girls to nearly tip over.

"Show off," Lync sneered.

"Shut it, Kelp head" Kazarina snarled.

Alice turned her attention back to Billy and Shun, mostly Shun. Kami, he looked so flawless, like the last time. His hair was still in it's rough pony tail, without the councellor's face cap though.

Taking a quick peek at Runo, she noticed the glint in both her eyes. As well as Julie's.

This was just going to be difficult.

"So Shun and Billy are going to take you guys in General Dance Class, which comprises of Hip Pop and Break. They'll also take General Instrumental Class and my personal favourite Music Mash up," Daisy paused and added with a smirk, "starting from tomorrow,"

Alice was close to considering strangulation or drowning Daisy. Nice way to get their hopes up.

As soon as the protest rose, Billy spoke up, shutting it down, "Hey guys, we just want you to know that this is an awesome opportunity to get to know you all and it'll be fun working with you and helping you guys achieve a lot so please let's all work together for this, and help us by just treating us as normal campers,"

An applause rose for his little speech and after a few more words exchanged with Julie and Gus, the duo left, restoring order once more to the class.

"Well that was eventful, shall we begin?" Gus said, clicking the play button on the remote.

By the time Dance Class was over, Alice's muscles were sore stiff. Her neck hurt, and her arm muscles were just killing her. She had successfully gotten in the Contemporary Dance Unit with Julie, while Runo was in the Hip Pop Dance Unit. She had a feeling that Runo really wanted to be in the same group as her. But to be honest, Alice didn't really want that. She really wanted to work with someone else than Runo for a change, she wasn't being selfish or unfair, just...wanted to explore her options. It's not like she and Runo we going to stop being friends right?

"Hey Alice, you okay?" Jenny asked picking up her bag from Alice's side.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking though," Alice smiled rubbing her neck.

"Don't worry," Jenny laughed, "you'll get used to it, by the way, congrats on getting into the CDU,"

"CDU?"

"You know, the Contemporary Dance Unit," she replied with a giggle. "You-"

"Hey Alice you coming or what?" Runo called out to her from the door.

"Just go on without me, I'll catch up with you" Alice replied. "Sorry about that, you were saying?"

"Nah its all good, just wanted to say I hope to working with you in the future," Jenny replied extending an arm.

Standing up, Alice smiled, took her extended hand and said, "Me too Jenny,"

A few seconds later Alice was the only one left in the hall, her neck still ached but the muscles in her arms and legs had loosened up a bit. She never knew dancing could be this hard. She mostly focused on music and not anything body related like sports or dance. This 3-hour class would be the death of her.

She took out her watch from her bag and looked at it. Her next class was in 20 minutes which have her enough time to freshen up from this sticky situation.

"You really don't look so good,"

Alice turned round on hearing the sound of a foreign voice.

Runo let the water flow down her feet. She had really tried to stay happy but it really wasn't possible. Alice and Runo were always together, through anything. Now they were put in different dance groups, Runo was sure that this was just the beginning. Turning the shower off, she wrapped herself in a towel, stepped out and stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

She really didn't care about how she looked most times, but Billy was going to be seeing her more often and she really wanted to make a good impression. She made a small smile in the mirror, then almost immediately, a from replaced it.

Julie.

It was so absurd that she, Runo Misaki, had to fight, for a boy's attention, against a pink-loving...weirdo. Strong word but it was the truth. Her infatuation with pink and glitter made her want to gag sometimes. So annoying. But it wouldn't really matter, she thought to herself, hitching her shoulders. She wasn't going to give in or give up, she also wasn't going to fight Julie because of some really cute boy, nope, no way, she was going to play this game and see how far it goes. After all the worst that could happen, was that, he'd not like her back.

"Hey Runo are you done in there?" Mira yelled. "I've got to shower too you know,"

"Sorry, just gimme a minute,"

"Hey Alice where were you," Julie asked coming out if the bathroom.

"I got caught up in something, sorry, I better go freshen up," She replied and rushed into the bathroom. It was so amazing how the water just hit her body and calmed her nerves.

She was still weirded out from what just happened a few moments ago.

 _Flashback..._

 _"You really don't look so good,"_

 _Alice turned around and froze as she saw Klaus approach her with a menacing smile...it scared her. What did he want? Quickly, she zipped up her bag and stood up._

 _"Umm hey Klaus, I mean Prince Klaus,". Was she supposed to courtesy or something?_

 _He chuckled and with a really low weird laugh, he continued walking towards her while she kept walking back._

 _"You know I couldn't help noticing how good you were in class today," he said._

 _Wow he had noticed her...and she had forgotten about his existence entirely since the last time she saw him._

 _"Um thank you," she said, her eyes darting round the room looking for an escape route._

 _"You know as a professional dancer, I'd take it upon myself to help you improve in any way possible," he said. "of course you're good and all, but a little help from me won't hurt you will it?"_

 _"Of course not, but uhh, I really don't think it's really necessary,"_

 _Noting the frown on his face she quickly added, "I meant that, you're a busy guy and of course you wouldn't want to waste such precious time on lil ole me would you?" By now, Alice had found herself between Klaus and the window. His hands were on the wall and window sill beside her shoulders, blocking out her escape routes, right and left._

 _"I really should get going," Alice said looking out the window. It wasn't a high jump, she contemplated._

 _"What's the rush?" Klaus asked with a smirk, lowering his head..._

 _No no no...Alice internally screamed. Perhaps it was the fear of having her first kiss taken by this barbaric goat that jolted her into action._

 _Slipping down through the space between them, she passed under his arm, causing to almost fall out of the window._

 _"So sorry Klaus but I really have to get to class," and with that said she slammed the door, running along the path to her cabin._

 _...End of Flashback_

Alice closed her eyes and sighed. What would've happened if she hadn't thought quickly? Of course she knew what would've happened. She shuddered as she remember his breath, how it smelled of onion and sour cream chips. They taste nice but smell horrible. If she hadn't escaped, she would have had onion breath to deal with. Yuck.

But most importantly, she really didn't do it not because of the onion breath or Klaus being her first kiss but mostly because of Shun.

Under 5 minutes, she was done dressing and after a brief chat with Hydranoid, she left with the others for their next class.

Shun was normally a level headed guy on NORMAL occasions. Key word, NORMAL. But at the moment he was internally reeking of disgust and distaste toward his cousins. What the heck was wrong with the dweeb?

For the love of Kami, they had girlfriends, who The Brawlers had been unfortunate to meet. Kazarina just looked plain evil. Maybe it wasn't only the looks.

Shun watched as Klaus flirted with any and every girl that crossed his path. His path referring to the pavements directly in front of the parking lot.

Shun just couldn't understand one thing though.

How the hell was he related to the idiot!

Currently, Klaus and Hydron along with "Leaf" and "Watts" were flirting with girls, holding them by their waists, whispering into their ears. Some laughed like fools, other giggled. All in all, they were complete idiots.

"I agree with you," Skyress replied. Shun chuckled. Had he really said that out loud?

It just ticked him off that his cousins were total players.

"But you know, Daniel is similar in some sorts," Skyress muttered with a laugh. Shun smiled as he turned away from the sight, heading towards his cabin.

Skyress, sad to say, was right. At times, Billy teased Dan about it. He was so sure that Dan could flirt with anything and everything.

"Yeah he is, I'm just waiting for him to flirt with Venus, then I know he's really our Master," Shun said with a smile.

Skyress let out a laugh, Shun's sense of humor was as mean as it was funny. "By the way, when is Venus coming over? I must say I do miss her puppies,"

Venus Kazami, strange, it sounded, a dog bearing the family name but, since when was his family ever normal? Venus was a border collie of 2 years. Shun had found her at a dumpster, during a tour in New Vestroia, 3 years ago. She had been heavily pregnant with four puppies at the time...

"Well I guess we can get her and the puppies before the end of the week," Shun muttered. "I should get going, I've got a class to attend to," Kami, he hated his uncle right now.

"I'm hungry," Runo whispered to the red head who was so busy taking notes.

"You're always hungry Rune," Alice laughed. "Now pay attention,"

Runo did not want to pay attention, in fact she wanted a snack, anything looked edible right now. Even her pen. Simply put, Runo had a weird metabolism.

She digested food faster than the average man. There was a scientific term for it, the disorder.

She had never mentioned it to anyone, so when she always made a "random" comment about being hungry, she never took it to heart when they teased her about it. It fact she never bothered about it at all.

It had been terrible for her as a kid, she always needed the sugar...

"You're not paying attention,"Ace stated. "Hey, it'll soon be over," And at that moment, the "timer" went off. "Told ya,"

Runo didn't waste a second packing up her stuff. She needed sugar really bad at the moment. She was beginning to feel really funny. "I'll catch up with you later,"

And with that she slipped out of the door before anyone else could.

She needed sugar and she needed it fast. It was becoming harder and harder each day to hide it. Especially from Alice. She should really tell her. it would be unfair to keep her in the dark. She was her best friend.

Her train of thoughts was wrecked as she collided with something hard.

Bloody hell, her nose hurt.

"Watch where you're going, dolt!" she yelled.

She looked up to see Dan, who was currently in shock.

"I'm so sorry! I'm s-" He muttered frantically offering her a hand. She brushed it away and hoiseted herself up, not giving him a chance to speak before rushing away

That idiot always causing her problems.

"Hey where'd you run off to?" Julie asked as Runo jogged up to them.

Alice wasn't stupid. Of course she knew something was wrong but she also knew that Runo wasn't going to be admitting it anytime soon. That, she was sure of.

Though she did know it was a matter of time before she found out.

"I needed to use the bathroom, twas really bad," she shrugged. "Well, what's our next class?"

"We've got sports next," Julie muttered with a shiver. "So unfair,"

The twinkle in Runo's eyes did not go unnotice by Alice. She knew that look on Runo's face and it was anything but friendly. It was so obvious that Runo had found an opening into this weird competition of theirs. If you could call it that.

"Well, I'm gonna shoot some hoops, and make some boys cry," Chan grinned. That caught Runo's attention.

"Well, make them cry, I'll make them bow," Runo chuckled.

"Is that a challenge?" Chan's eyes sparkled. Poor Chan, she was so going to loose. Alice was so sure of it.

"See you at the court," Runo yelled taking off.

"Hey that's cheating," Chan yelled, running after her.

So childish but they would get along just fine.

Alice did not like sports. No, in fact, she hated it. It made her feel sticky and icky all over. But that didn't mean she didn't try some. At least the ones that were not so exhilarating. So while Fabia had her nose in a book, Chan and Runo giving the basketballers on the court a hard time and Ace teaching Mira and Julie how to play a video game (yes its a sport, get over it), Alice walked over to the Archery range. It was located somwhere behind a grove of trees.

What she didn't expect was to see Shun practically re-murder the targets with arrows.

How his muscles flexed when he pulled back. How his head crooked slightly to position his aim on the target. Or how he took took in a fresh breath of air when he was about to release an arrow.

How long had she been there?

A minute.

5 minutes.

An hour.

Nah not up to.

10 minutes. Tops. Yeah that sounded right.

 _Say something, just don't stare, idiot, ugh._

 _Say what exactly._

 _Anything. Even a simple hi would be sensible than your pretty much obvious gawking._

"You're amazing,"

No sooner had the words escaped her mouth did she realize what she had said.

Shun turned around, his arm dropping from lodging another arrow into the dummy.

"What?"

Oh thank Kami, he hadn't heard. So she quickly covered it up, "I meant, it's amazing how you uh- I mean the targets hit- no I mean- amazing you- you know what, I'm gonna stop talking," she muttered the last part blushing.

"Its kinda weird we always meet up in the same place sometimes," he stated before turning his attention back to the targets.

 _Dear Kami he thinks I'm stalking him. He thinks I'm weird!_

 _Will you calm down, ugh, of course he doesn't._

"I'm not stalking you, I swear," she blurted out. Okay she really should shut up.

"I never said you were," he replied with a chuckle letting another arrow hit the "bullseye".

Afterwards, it was soon quiet with Shun's arrows whizzing through the air and finding their marks as the only noise.

"So I'm guessing Runo probably hates Kuso after that whole bloody nose issue," Shun said breaking their silence.

"Huh? I mean, yeah Runo was really ticked off. She wouldn't stop complaining about it and its been almost a week," Alice sighed.

"Yeah Dan's scared of her though,"

Alice laughed so hard, trying to digest the new information. The Dan Kuso, of The Brawlers, the most popular boyband in the country, was scared of plain ol' Runo Misaki who was so busy being scared of cockroaches to see other possible dangers out there in life.

Of course she wasn't going rat this out to Runo. She'd just take advantage of the situation and torture the poor boy.

"Wow, that's just priceless," Alice giggled wiping away the tear that had managed to gather in her eye. "Runo's practically harmless, though she wouldn't mind sticking an arrow in Dan's face,"

She caught Shun's smile before he let another arrow loose.

"We'd probably be partners in crime, Runo and I," he stated. How good is she with targets? "

"Good enough to scar me for life," she muttered. "She's pretty good I guess, its a gift when it comes to sports,"

She could tell Shun was impressed. He muttered something and pulled two arrows out of his quiver. Really this stuff shouldn't be allowed.

"Wow" was all Alice could mutter as if the two arrows were lunged into the red circle.

"How can you do that? How's that even possible?" She asked quietly getting up and walking to the stump, pulling out the arrows. "I couldn't even hold it correctly to save my life," she offered him the arrows. "You should see me trying to shoot something into the trash, its a spectacle," she muttered, looking at her feet.

Where on earth was all this courage coming from?

"Its not that hard,"

"Easy for you to say," she scoffed to only her hearing. Really Runo was a bad influence. "You probably do this kind of stuff all the time, with your ninja uh stuff,"

Shun chuckled. She looked so frustrated it was cute.

"Let's see how bad you are," he suddenly stated holding out the bow to her.

The shock on her face was priceless.

"Here, I'll direct you," he said stepping behind her.

She was so distracted by how close he was to her that she missed his whole explanation.

"Uh yeah sure," she muttered. She could do this. C'mon, what was the worst that could happen.

Missing the target board three times in a row was probably humiliating enough.

The goosebumps that arose on her skin were only fueled when his hand took hers in his. If she didn't know any better she'd have thought he was teasing her.

The thought daring to cross her mind caused her to blush.

"You've got to consider the arrow as your friend and not your enemy, treat it with respect and you'll get its reward," he muttered into her ear.

Kami, that sent shivers down her spine.

"What do you hate the most in the world?" Shun asked, his arm guiding hers as she pulled the string back. "Think of it as a mark on the target,"

That struck a nerve. There was someone she did hate and it hurt a lot thinking about the circumstances surrounding it...

With an eye closed, she tilted her head, allowing Shun's words to sink in.

"Release "

And that simple command spurred her into action. The arrow whizzed through the air and struck a white circle..the closest to the bullseye.

Of course, it wasn't possible to get it at the first attempt but this, this was definitely mind blowing.

"Whoa," was all Alice could say.

 **(Me: *scoffs* Pssh it didn't even hit the bullseye**

 **Alice: *retorts* And who's fault is that?**

 **Me: So mean)**

"Oh my- Did you see that?" Alice whispered. "I did that,"

"Yeah you did," Shun whispered, his breath fanning her ear.

Slowly, Alice turned around only to meet his beautiful brown eyes.

Kami, they were so gorgeous. Each one like a pool. You cold just dive into and never come up for air.

Oh Kami, help! This was something that most girls could only dream of...and here she was having second opinions about it.

She opened her mouth to say something...anything...

But she couldn't. She was too distracted by his light brown orbs...

 **Me: *laughs like the crazy person she is* Y'all should see your faces.**

 **Everyone: *still too shocked to comment***

 **Me: Y'all can't blame me. I did give a heads up. So see ya. Don't forget to Review, Favourite, and FOLLOW. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I LOVE REVIEWS.**

 **Alice: *screams* Amma kill this #$* #!**


End file.
